Los cuatro reinos
by Rarifica
Summary: En 1492 El reino de Gryffindor fue invadido por Tom Marvolo Riddle quien asesinando a los Reyes se hizo del poder, 10 años despues en un evento rodeado de misterios el reino fue liberado y desde entonces ha sido gobernado por ...resumen adentro
1. Chapter 1

Resumen: En 1492 El reino de Gryffindor fue invadido por Tom Marvolo Riddle quien asesinando a los Reyes se hizo del poder, 10 años despues en un evento rodeado de misterios el reino fue liberado y desde entonces ha sido gobernado por la reina Caeli de quien se sabe muy poco, La magia oscura o los mortifagos son un tema extrañamente nombrado pues se limita a círculos cerrados para evitar alarmar a la población. El reino se ha mantenido en estrictas relaciones diplomáticas las cuales son manejadas por Severus Snape medio hermano del fallecido Rey James, es decir el legitimo Heredero y que por alguna razón desconocida no es el actual rey. 15 años después del incidente como se le llama se destaparan las Intrigas que giran en torno al trono de Gryffindor.

SI QUIERES TENER UNA MEJOR IDEA DE QUE VA LA HISTORIA LEE ESTO:

Ciertamente cuando me senté a escribir el resumen no fui capaz de pensar en que poner, para que captaran de que iba la historia, la verdad aun no la he terminado,( y eso que tengo todo lo que pasara en la cabeza) no me he sentado a escribir para ver como quedara, las ideas no terminan de hilarse en mi cabeza, sin embargo, les recomiendo que la lean, es una historia ambientada en el siglo XVI, y estoy muy inspirada en esta. La pareja será Sirius/Severus, y será una relación algo complicada de lograr, pues ellos ya tienen una historia juntos, habrá otras pareja, pero la principal esta. Tendrá las clásicas intrigas que son parte de las historias de época (que para los que no lo crean son completamente ciertas, los nobles disfrutaban armando intrigas en esos años, ahora existe la tele xD)  
>transcurrirá en un universo alterno, de época pero mágico. En fin espero les guste, a mi me gusta...pero soy la autora asi que xD...<p>

**Los Cuatro Reinos**

**Capitulo 1**

1491

Toco su pecho, deslizo la mano desde su hombro hacia abajo, era suave, que bien se sentía...su piel, bajo sus manos, y la propia piel siendo acariciada a su vez, sus respiraciones...podía oírlas, el ruido que hacia la cama cuando se movían, intentando estar más cerca, sus rostros, se acercaban, rozaban sus mejillas, cerraban sus ojos para concentrarse en la sensación, acercaban sus labios, a ratos sólo para sentir sus alientos en uno, en otros se besaban, se abrazaban

- te amo

- también yo

- te amo tanto

1507

Torre Rowena

Ravenclaw

- Su gracia ¿se queda aún un poco más?-

- ¿mh?- se sobresaltó- a, si aún hay algunas cosas que quiero revisar, ya sabes- río con suavidad

- por supuesto, me retiro entonces, procure no fatigarse demasiado su gracia

- claro que no, descansa Percy- Cuando estuvo sola otra vez se dejó absorber por el texto que tenía enfrente, fascinante sin duda, ¿cómo habrían hecho para conseguir tal documento de manos de los centauros? Aquel dilema le había hecho guardar reservas, por lo cual nadie sabía aún del tesoro que tenía en sus manos, no quería celebrar en vano, sin embargo hasta donde podía observar era fidedigno, y eso le traía otro dilema, ahora que lo había estudiado minuciosamente...no parecía ser nada bueno. Los centauros se caracterizaban por su gran capacidad para leer los cielos y hacer uso de artes adivinatoria, sin embargo en su mayoría eran huraños o esquivos y gustaban de hablar mediante acertijos por lo que el sonsacarles algo era una tarea prácticamente imposible. Pero ella, tenía frente a si un documento con anticipaciones escritas por centauros, y no auguraban nada bueno, ahora sabía que debía informarlo. Hablaría con el ministro mañana a primera hora, por su cuenta ya había enviado una lechuza a Hogwarts diciendo que tenía un documento muy importante que Dumblendore debía ver, sin embargo no especifico más, para no correr riesgos.

Tomó los pergaminos y comenzó a enrollarlos, en desorden se le hacían difíciles de cargar, así que tomo lo que pudo entre sus brazos y se metió apresuradamente uno al bolsillo, había dado unos diez pasos cuando recordó, se devolvió trotando y manipulo tratando de sacar su varita para apagar las luces.

- aaa Merlín- mascullo frustrada. Se volteó y

- Sectumsempra- oyó el susurro y callo temblando al suelo. No podía moverse debido a los temblores y el dolor.

- ¿qquien eress?

- no nos conocemos- pudo ver como recogía los pergaminos, veía a ras del suelo pues no podía levantar la cabeza- sólo estabas en el lugar equivocado- vio como sus pies se alejaban.

- el- el ¿para q-que lo quieres?- escupió sangre. La persona se detuvo un momento

- Mi señor lo quiere, así que yo procurare dárselo- comenzó a sentir más dolor, algo mareante, cuando se hubo estabilizado estaba sola de nuevo. Se desangraba y no podía moverse. Era conocedora de algo terrible y ya no podría decirlo...¡Pero! Aún..aún tenía un trozo del documento, en su bolsillo, sólo debía guiarlos un poco, vio su mano ensangrentada y sonrió.

Una semana después

Palacio de Levia

Gryffindor

-¡Minerva!- Filius Flitwick venia corriendo todo lo rápido que sus cortas piernas le permitían.

- Filius- saludo esta sin detenerse esperando que él le siguiera el paso- El consejo de hoy me preocupa.

- ¿Ya llegó Severus?- pregunto – espero traiga más detalles de lo que sucedió, nunca se puede estar seguro, de la manera en que se deforman los hecho con los rumores

- también lo espero, pero temo que no nos calmara nada

- ¿cómo está la Reina?

- se le ve tranquila, pero podría tener la magnífica habilidad de Severus para disimular,

- esta clase de cosas nunca auguran nada bueno- entraron a un salón donde varias personas estaban ya reunidas

- Weasley- saludaron al verlo-

- ¿has sabido algo?

- no más que ustedes

- ¿y Severus?

- esta por ahí, no he podido hablar con él, y como siempre no deja entrever nada, pero no me gusta la cara de ojo loco- señalo al hombre

- bueno a mí tampoco, pero así es él y hay que quererlo- bromeo Filius

- jejeje- rio bajito

- Bueno...se ve más ceñudo que de costumbre- Dijo Mcgonagall

-¡La Reina!- anunciaron. Todos hicieron una breve reverencia.

-Magos y brujas – saludo a modo solemne antes de tomar asiento en el trono- Están al tanto creo de lo que a sucedido en Ravenclaw- todos hicieron silencio- Madame Pince, conocida estudiosa e investigadora fue asesinada- Hubo exclamaciones indignadas. Madame Pince era una estudiosa muy apreciada en su reino y conocida en otros -

- la encontraron en la torre Rowena muerta..por desangramiento- volvieron a oírse murmullos,

- malditos

- magia oscura seguramente

- una mujer tan brillante

- ¿habrá algún motivo por el cual matarla?

- asesinada a sangre fría- continuo-La información que se tiene es muy poca, pero han sido robados unos documentos de la torre- En la Torre de Ravenclaw se guardaba una gran colección de documentos, que incluía información recopilada de distintas partes del mundo.

-¿se sabe quién fue?- alguien pregunto. La reina los miro a todos

-...no... . Sospechan, al azar, no tienen prueba contra nadie, creen que pudo ser su aprendiz pero también hay informes de forasteros, gente haciendo preguntas sospechosas, diciéndolo como es realmente, no tienen nada.

- sucios criminales

- Uno pensaría que ya no quedaban más

- deben ser castigados

- ¡Como digo!- alzo la voz para hacerlos callar-, aun no es nada concreto, por lo pronto esperaremos a saber el veredicto de Hogwarts, sin duda quien haya hecho esto será encontrado y castigado- Ravenclaw se caracterizaba por ser un reino pacifista que prefería las medidas diplomáticas y los tratados, por lo que un ataque a este reino indignaba a muchos.- Dumblendore, debemos confiar en su criterio. Es un hecho terrible, pero lo inmediatamente importante es que de momento- Se puso de pie- no nos afecta como reino, sus gracias- dijo a modo de despedida- y se retiro, oyendo como comenzaban a discutir

-¿ crees que atenten aquí también?

- ¿que buscan?

Minerva, Filius y Arthur salieron tras ella rápidamente, sin embargo ella ya estaba esperando juntos a Severus en otro salón, escucharon cerrarse la puerta voltearon para ver a Moody parado junto a esta.

- ¿hay más?- pregunto Minerva

- Ya saben que documento fue tomado – contesto La reina

- ¿ es algo relacionado con Gryffindor?

- No...de alguna manera Madame Pince tenia en sus manos un pergamino de Centauros

- ooo y si fue robado – se lamento Mcgonagall deduciendo el resto

- exacto – dijo Snape tras ella- y de seguro el documento no decía nada bueno.

- Según Severus me informo Madame Pince dejo un último mensaje, ella...escribió con sangre: Deben ver en los cielos. El que haya sentido tal necesidad de ponernos sobre aviso es alarmante...con su propia sangre

- además -agrego Severus- logro guardar una hoja ….no han terminado de descifrar y esta incompleto, sin el resto el difícil saber, pero tiene que ver con Lord Voldemort

- puta madre

- Filius cuida tu lenguaje

- lo siento- se disculpo a la ligera- deben de ser mortifagos- Las actividades relacionadas con la magia oscura eran alto secreto, se mencionaba poco y la información trataba de resguardarse lo más posible para mantener tranquila a la población, sin embargo siempre terminaba filtrándose algo.

- Debía de informarles del asunto, ahora al respecto saben que dije que no no afectaba como reino...ahora ustedes saben cuanto realmente nos afecta

- ...Si, tengo, tengo cosas que hacer- Dijo Minerva apretando las manos pensando en todo lo que tenia que hacer

- yo también- Dijo Filius

- no esperaba otra cosa, vayan a ocuparse del reino

- Su Majestad

- Arthur tengo algo que hablar contigo- El nombrado se quedo mientras los otros dos salían

- ..Su majestad yo..debo volver a mi casa en la brevedad, - se adelanto algo agitado-

- tranquilo, sé que tu hijo es aprendiz en Ravenclaw- le dijo dejando en claro que tan al tanto estaba

- si..eso

- pero tengo entendido que Dumblendore interfirió por él y según sé el se encuentra camino a Slytherin ahora- Arthur levanto la cabeza sorprendido

- ¿es eso cierto?

- se le confisco la varita, por las prueba que hicieron tu hijo es completamente inocente, - le informo Severus Snape- Percy esta fuera de la mira

- o por Merlín- dijo aliviado

- ve a casa Artur, encuéntrate con tu familia, es lo mejor ahora

- muchas gracias, su majestad, príncipe- hizo unas reverencias antes de retirarse

- ahh- se dejo caer en uno de los grandes sillones

- mhh- suspiro acercándose Severus- ¿Estas bien?

- ¿ah? Claro, - sonrío- ¿no me veo bien acaso? -bromeo balanceando los pies mientras se despaturraba más en su lugar

- sabes que me preocupa, eres …

- aa ya Severus, no estaría aun aquí si no fuera capaz

- de acuerdo, cambiando de tema, te queda muy bien

- aam ya que volvías pensé en estrenarlo- se puso de pie rápidamente mostrando su vestido

- jejeje no crees que es una ocasión un tanto extraña como para estrenar vestido

- pero tu me lo enviaste. ¿no es acaso bonito?- lo balanceo juguetonamente

- lo vi y supe que debía ser tuyo...¿te estoy consintiendo demasiado?

- olvidas que junto al vestido enviaste bastante pergaminos que tuve que estudiar

- pero eso te gusta

- son detalles- movió la mano quitándole importancia- no dejes de enviarme cosas

- jjajjajaja- la abrazo y la dio vuelta levantándola un poco del piso- te extrañe

- igual yo...-¿ por estas casualidades te habrás topado con Harry ?

- ¿que? ¿por que? ¿no ha escrito?- la aparto asustado

- Tranquilo...el sólo que se niega a darme detalles

- ahh, no me des esos sustos, y de seguro esta guardando lo mejor para cuando este de vuelta y pueda contártelo en persona

- le dije que debía enviarme información de todos los lugares que visitara, ya sabe que no viajo mucho, y cuando lo hago...

- lo sé, lo sé- la corto a tono de disculpa- peeero sobre eso...creo que habrá un viaje pronto

Palacio Salazar

Slytherin

- ¿Donde esta Weasley?- Walburga entro caminando decididamente al salón

- ¿de que se trata toda esta ansiedad tuya con respecto a Weasley?- Miro a su hijo quien se había dejado caer con liviandad en uno se los sillones

- es el embajador, me entusiasman las noticias de fuera

- Sólo es Gryffindor – se miraba la uñas

- aa Sirius no te hagas, tienes tanta curiosidad como yo, después de lo que sucedió

- eres un entrometida

- prefiero decir que tengo ansias de saber, me parece sospechoso...ademas siempre he pensado que la reina debe ser muy fea

- y eso a que viene?...- pregunto con burla- de donde se supone que lo dedujiste

- no me lo invente, nunca he visto un retrato de ella

- y de seguro ella uno de nosotros tampoco, no hay razón para intercambio de tal banalidad, tu sólo te quejas por que no tienes nada sobre lo que cotillear

- de acuerdo, quiero cotillear ¿donde esta Weasley?

- En el jardín, pero no esta sólo esta con- se volteo pero su madre había volado por al puerta- Dumblendore.

Los había encontrado, ambos conversaban a la sombra de un Camelio, se acerco presurosa

- Sera un gran evento, creo que después de eso los rumores se esparcirán rápidamente – la curiosidad le pudo y se escondió detrás de un arbusto

- Lastima que Harry no asista,

- Si, pero Cael no parecía molesta, sólo preocupada, preferiría que bajo las actuales circunstancias él volviera a casa... pero habrá otras oportunidades para que le conozcas

- según me has dicho se parece a su padre- sonrío-, ¿y Cael?

- es una excelente reina, heredo dotes de ambos lados

- es bastante tiempo, ya es toda una señorita, la reina, y Harry casi un hombre ¿como estaba Severus?

- se le veía bien, ya sabes como es, serio, el se encarga de todo, todavía me puede sorprender ¿crees que alguna vez él..-

- Eso no es nuestro asunto, el tendrá sus motivos ¿ ella..como se ve?- retomo, se veía bastante ansioso de saber del tema.

- bueno...el parecido no es evidente al principio, ella es una muchacha bastante impactante de ver por si misma, pero la verdad cuando la miras...lo notas, se ha estado empezando a notar con los años... o puedo ser yo que estoy buscándole, no lo se...- termino riendo

- mmmm en fin, ¿habrá dulces de limón?- y luego. Ya había oído suficiente, comenzó a alejarse. Así que la gobernante de Gryffindor asistiría a la reunión, eso era una novedad, debía arreglárselas para asistir. Quizás si Walburga hubiera estado más ocupada ese día las cosas habrían seguido un curso mucho más tranquilo.

He hecho esta historia en un universo alterno, y si bien muchas de la circunstancias de los personajes han cambiado no me he desligado totalmente de su esencia así que son como les han conocido al leer Harry Potter. Comenten que les parece.


	2. Chapter 2

Aca de vuelta con otro capítulo de los cuatro reinos, la verdad es que decidí actualizar por un comentario que recibí, ustedes no sabe cuanto realmente me anima recibir feed back…so…, espero disfruten el cap

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Capitulo 2**

**La Reunión**

El bamboleo del carruaje no lograba distraerla ni un poco, miraba el paisaje por la ventana, pero no lo veía realmente.

- Cael – Severus llamo su atención tomándole la mano- sabes que tenemos una relación amistosa con Ravenclaw- dijo tratando de apaciguar los ánimos

- precaria relación, como con los otros reinos, se limitan a mantener la diplomacia y reprimen lo que podríamos ser unidos, no les gustamos- dijo de mala gana.

- ….debo dejar de mandarte esa clase de libros- dijo pensativo

- pufff. Se permitió reír un poco- ... deberían pensar en la buena relación que tenemos con Hufflepuff

- es cierto, pero Cael, escúchame ahora, sabes que debido a los último sucesos han decidido dar el paso

- ..eso es extraño, contradictorio...-

- Sabes que tengo influencias- ella asintió sabiendo los motivos. Severus era el hermano del fallecido rey James, por lo cual era también el legítimo heredero al trono, pero las cosas se habían dado de manera diferente y fue él mismo quien cedió la corona. Severus pese a estar desempeñando como ministro conservaba su título de nobleza y todos lo llamaban príncipe. Era importante y tenía muchos contactos-hable con el rey, tengo relaciones solidas con varios nobles del reino, me garantizan las buenas intenciones

- no necesitas convencerme, ya estoy en el carruaje, además no sería mi primera vez en Ravenclaw- soltó con una risa amarga. Severus la había llevado de excursión allí algunas veces diciendo que debía conocer a sus vecinos, y si como reina no era recibida, como forastera podría explorar todo lo que necesitara- ¿estaré bien?

- no te traería aquí si no estuviera seguro que estarás a salvo, Dumblendore estará presente

- ciertamente eso es tranquilizante- Hogwarts era la escuela antigua de magia, y Dumblendore su director, por su carácter pacifista era considerado una autoridad por sobre los reinos, además de ser un mago muy poderoso, el único al que Lord Voldemort había temido. En Hogwarts se reunían estudiosos, magos poderosos, porcionista, animagos, etc. Hogwarts según se rumoraba poseía una biblioteca con una copia de cada ejemplar que hubiera en la torre Rowena e incluso más.- me agrada, veré si el Rey Anthony es tan intelectual como dijiste- Los regentes de Ravenclaw eran los Goldstein, y el actual Rey era Anthony Goldstein, quien tenia ya 50 años

- es un buen Rey, digno, sabio, regio y justo, el problema son sus consejeros, pero ya pasamos esa brecha.

-¿mordaces tal vez? Debo estar preparada

- tranquila, heredaste una mente elocuente, si se ponen pesados los pondrás en su lugar, estoy seguro-

- ¿que tal la corte?

- como te digo, los consejeros, algo creídos, se jactan de su saber de hasta cosas que no le interesan a nadie, pero encontraras gente de muy agradable conversación, la mayoría no son pelmazos.- termino luego la miro y se vio un brillo entusiasmado en sus ojos- Sabes el rey tiene una sobrina, Cho Chang, todos alaban su belleza,

- tendré que esforzarme entonces- dijo sonriente

- tu eres lejos más hermosa- dijo acariciándole el cabello-

- ajajajjaja,

- eres la reina de un Pais

- tu sólo quieres que le baje el moño a Ravenclaw

- ok, talvez quiera presumir un poco jejeje- El carruaje se detuvo- ya estamos aquí ¿ lista?

- siempre – dijo alzando las cejas

- sus majestades la reina Caeli y el príncipe Severus- Los anunciaron. Severus descendió primero del carruaje y ayudo a bajar a Cael, cuando ella estuvo a la vista de todos se oyeron murmullos

– Majestades-se adelanto un hombre- es un feliz día, hemos planeado grandes festividades en honor a tan valiosa visita y es uno de mi mayores deseos que juntos podamos finalizar los detalles del tratado para que su majestad y la mía perpetúen su amistad

- espero eso también

- adelante, - se hizo a un lado para que pasaran

- oook- dijo bajito Cael- se que es mi primera visita a la corte de Ravenclaw pero creo que la reacción es exagerada- La gente la miraba y hablaba sin tapujos

- están sorprendido, afuera creen que la reina de Gryffindor es una mujer mayor

- ¿mayor?

- unos 60

-¿ y por que creen eso?

- aa puff se hicieron sus ideas- dijo con un tono extraño. Caeli lo miro con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Severus?- iba a preguntar pero fue interrumpida

- Sus majestades – se acerco alguien saludándoles sonriente

-¡Cedric!- lo saludo de un abrazo- no sabia que estarías aquí

- apenas supe que vendrías le rogué a mi padre que me trajera, no podía perdérmelo, todos están en shock, esperaban a un anciana

- ¿todo el mundo piensa eso?

- sí, ¿no es genial?, eras algo así como un misterio

- seee- dijo suspicazmente mirando a Severus, este sacudió la mano como quitándole importancia

- ¿Y Harry no está aquí?

- aun está de viaje

- creí que para estas fechas ya estaría de vuelta, estuvo en Hufflepuf hace unas semanas

- me contó de ello- dijo sonriendo

- si, él y un pomposo amigo, me sorprendió, no parecía el tipo de amistad que Harry prefiere, pero después que lo conoces es un chico agradable

- ¿que amigo?

- el muchacho de Slytherin

- Slytherin- salto Severus

- Si, Draco Malfoy, ¿no lo menciono? Ha de haberlo olvidado,

- no, no lo menciono- Cael y Severus se miraron

- am disculpa que te interrumpa Cedric, pero.. ¿quien vino en representación de Slytherin?

- El rey Lucius y creo que un Black, aun no los he visto

- debo ir a ver algo- dijo dirigiéndose a Caeli- nos vemos más tarde- se despidió de Cedric

- ¿Meti la pata?

- No tranquilo, siempre es receloso de Slytherin, pero empiezo a creer que es más manía, ahora cuentame- dijo tomándose de su brazo- ¿es así tan bella Cho chang?¿ Podrá una anciana como yo igualarla?

- ajajajaa- y entraron caminando y riendo al salón.

- Draco se encuentra ahora realizando viajes, dijo que quería conocer el mundo, una iniciativa bastante madura según creo

- por supuesto, Draco ha heredado muchas cualidades de su alteza- Asintió satisfecho de si mismo, gustaba de los cumplidos y por que debería de ser sutil al recibirlos, estaba en eso y entonces vio a alguien parado un poco más lejos y viendo en su dirección

- Me disculpan- Camino apresurado y la sonrisa se fue asomando en su rostro- Severus- dijo antes de estrecharlo en un abrazo

- Lucius

- A pasado mucho tiempo, la última vez que te vi fue en Francia, y de eso ya 3 años, no puedo creer que me contactes tan poco

- lo siento he estado ocupado

- podrías visitarme en Slytherin de vez en cuando

- o podrías tu hacerlo en Gryffindor

- nunca se sabe cuando estarás ahí, me llegan informes de tus múltiples viajes

- me encargo de las políticas exteriores

- bien, bien dejémonos de reproches- dijo viendo que podrían irse de justificaciones por largo rato-... es realmente bueno verte- lo estrecho de nuevo entre sus brazos- tenemos que conversar, tienes que contarme de tus viajes, tu vida, no me mal interpretes, pero espero no te hayas casado, significaría que no me invitaste a tu boda

- no seas tonto, no tengo deseos de tal compromiso, y tu ¿cómo has estado? ¿has venido sólo?

- he venido con Walburga, la recuerdas supongo

- por supuesto

- ven, vamos por una copa- le insto a que se acercaran a una mesa- oo Merlín, realmente ha sido mucho tiempo ¿cómo te ha ido?

- bien, bien, ya sabes que viajo mucho

- cierto, pero esos viajes nunca te llevan a Slytherin

- dijiste que te dejabas de reproches

- está bien...¿ y cómo te van las cosas? Al parecer esa reina te explota

- no realmente, tu exageras, no viajo realmente tanto, trato de pasar mucho tiempo en el reino- sabia hacia donde se dirigía esta conversación, sobre como Gryffindor era un misterio, casi encerrado y destinada a sacarle información que el no daría- ¿como esta Draco? - dijo tratando de sacar su propia información también

- bien, esta de viaje, decidió ver mundo por si mismo, recorrer, recopilar, creo más bien es un momento de rebeldía, estoy entre medio molesto y orgulloso, me gusta que sea independiente, maduro, pero temo que se ira de fiesta la mayor parte del tiempo- dijo algo divertido

- como tu hiciste en tu momento, es la edad, de hecho el hermano de la reina insistió en hacer un viaje de ese tipo también, me acabo de enterar de que al parecer él y Draco se encontraron

- ¡O de veras!, no me lo ha comentado

- Si, ha estado en la corte de Hufflepuf, el príncipe Cedric me ha contado al respecto

- el hermano de la reina...Su nombre por casualidad será Harry- pregunto intrigado

- si en efecto

- oo, pero Draco me comento que tenia su edad-

- si- contesto evadiendo la pregunta implícita. Lucius lo noto

-...Así que supe la reina asistirá esta noche a la reunión, estoy honestamente muy intrigado, creía que tal vez no se podía mover debido a la gordura o algo- Severus giro los ojos

- De hecho se mantiene en excelente forma, practica espada y duelo, además monta a caballo con frecuencia- Lucius alzo las cejas ante la actitud ofendida que adopto Severus

- bueno, pues si es así, estoy aun más ansioso de verla- dijo con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios- Severus lo miro horrorizado- ¿deberías ver la expresión que recién se te puso en la cara?- ante esto Severus borro toda expresión de su rostro rápidamente.- vaya, empezare a creer que esos rumores sobre tu teniendo un affair con la reina son ciertos

- no hables tonterías en primer lugar- comenzó, pero fue interrumpido

- sus majestades, perdón por interrumpirles pero la reunión se llevara a cabo en otro lado del castillo, ¿me permiten escoltarlos?

- claro

- sólo señalame la dirección- el sirviente le dio indicaciones, - Lucius te veo allí, iré a buscar a Caeli

- bien, si estas tan atado a la correa

- ahorrate eso

- jejjeje – Severus se retiro abriéndose paso entre la multitud. Lucius sin embargo no emprendió su camino de inmediato se quedo viendo que era lo que Severus hacia, lo vio hacer señas y luego reunirse con una jovencita... no fue hasta que lo vio dirigirse a donde el sirviente les había señalando previamente que se convenció que aquella joven tan bien arreglada debía ser la reina

- que mierda- se dijo con el ceño fruncido

- ¿majestad?

- umm?- se volteo sorprendido- o si, claro, vamos- le hizo una ceña de que caminara y comenzó a seguirlo. Se suponía que la reina Caeli era una, anciana, no podía ser que estuviera tan mal informado, no...el siempre se preocupaba de estar al tanto de todo, pero...toda persona con la que había hablado parecía tener la misma idea que el, de alguna parte tuvo que haber venido aquella información, es más, el más que nadie creía tener la correcta pues hablaba con Severus, y este...estaba seguro, jamas negó, ni se sorprendió de que el creyera la reina de Gryffindor fuera una anciana, ¿ por que la edad seria algo que esconder? Había bromeado hace un momento, pero tal vez los rumores sobre la relación del Severus y la reina eran ciertos.

- aajajjajajja, no puedo creerlo

- en serio, me dio tanta vergüenza que me pinte unas cejas, camine así por medio castillo esperando llegar no se a donde, para que lo arreglaran,

- como ajjajaja ¿creíste que la gente no lo notaria?

- no se notaba si me mirabas fugazmente

- eres el príncipe, todo el mundo te saluda ajajajjajajajja por Merlín

- bueno, ya sabes que se deben echar sólo tres algas, nada más- termino viendo como alguien se acercaba – Cho Chang- susurro. Caelí bebió de su copa rápidamente y se dio la vuelta para saludar

- príncipe Cedric- dijo haciendo una reverencia

- Lady Cho, le presento a

- Me preguntaba por que no has venido a saludarme- interrumpió. Caeli alzo la cejas por la grosería

- No la había visto, además mi lady, estaba enfrascado en una interesante conversación

- lo siento- se disculpo fingidamente- se les veía sonrientes así que supuse no seria serio

- bueno de hecho eran cosas de amigos que a ti no te conciernen- soltó Caeli tranquilamente. Cho se mostró sorprendida y miro a Cedric de manera nerviosa

- Disculpa, no creo merecerme ese trato siendo que no te he faltado yo al respeto

- jaja- rio divertida, -, y crees que eres sutil- la miro fijamente y Cho se revolvió en su lugar y miro fugazmente a Cedric- Cedric, me disculpas te dejo, Severus me está llamando- indico a Severus al otro lado de la sala que le hacía señas- al parecer los reyes se reunirán en otro salón- le entrego su copa- Lady Cho- hizo una inclinación de cabeza antes de retirarse

- que grosera- se volteo para seguir conversando con Cedric como sin nada, pero vio como este la miraba fijamente

- debo ir a avisar a mi padre, sus altezas se reunirán y tal vez se me permita asistir también- dijo dejando las copas sobre la mesa- Lady Cho- y emprendió su retirada- ah y mi Lady - dijo deteniéndose- las joven a la que ofendiste recién, es La reina de Gryffindor- y entonces emprendió su retirada dejando a Lady Chang mortificada.

- ¿Que hablaban?, Lady Cho se veía algo tensa- pregunto, pero en vez de preocupación se mostraba algo divertido-

- Es muy bella, pero no tan prudente- Severus sonrío- realmente gozas de esto ajjajajja

- bueno... no puedes negar que es divertido, tienes eso de estar siendo extremadamente mordaz pero con tal tono y tranquilidad que la otra persona no se siente sólo mínima por lo que dices si no también por tu dignidad

- hablas tan fascinado al respecto, necesitas buscarte un pasatiempo...

- ya... hay alguien que quiero que conozcas- la tomo del codo- ven- la guió hacia un anciano de que la aguardaba sonriente.

-Albus, ella es Caeli- dijo con orgullo

- Su majestad- Dumblendore hizo una reverencia, ella correspondió. Era un hombre muy alto, con una barba que bajaba hasta medio vientre, tenía un expresión risueña en sus ojos azules que se asomaban por sobre unos anteojos de media luna y vestía estrafalariamente, como Severus lo había descrito

- es un placer conocerlo,

- también para mi, he oído hablar mucho de su majestad, y es tal como dijo Weasley

- Arthur, entonces han debido ser buenas cosas las que oyó

- claro, ¿entramos?- indico que pasara primero entraron al salón donde se reunirían los reyes. Cuando hubo llegado el Rey de Hufflepuff dieron comienzo a la reunión.

- Sus majestades, como saben esta reunión es algo extremadamente extra ordinario- se puso de pie el Rey Antony - todos..supondrán la razón, el asesinato de Madame Pince, quien fue muerta a sangre fría dentro de su propio reino entre las paredes de la torre Rowena

- han sido mortifagos- Exclamo el Rey Amos

- eso ha quedado esclarecido según la intenciones del robo, no sabemos quien fue pero... Albus por favor- le indico. El mencionado se puso de pie

- Madame Pince me envío una misiva donde contaba que tenía en su poder un texto escrito por Centauros, con vaticinios nada alentadores y según el fragmento que logro conservar estaban relacionados con ...Lord Voldemort- se escucharon murmullos- me temo que es todo lo que pudimos obtener de ese fragmento, pero ella dejo un mensaje. El temor que tenia ante lo que sucederá era tal, que con su último aliento de vida no dejo un advertencia en sangre-miro a todos- que debemos observar los cielos, creo. Que lo que quiso decir es que debemos averiguar de que se trataban estos vaticinios, deben ser muy graves, y tenemos que averiguar de que se tratan.

- ¿que sugiere?- pregunto Caeli

- lo más lógico sería ir a la fuente

- ¿con los Centauros?- pregunto sarcásticamente Lucius Malfoy

- No se preocupe su alteza, no es tan imposible, se donde hay un asentamiento

- Pero Albus, todos sabemos lo esquivos que son los Centauros

- Es lo que podemos intentar de momento, y sin modestia alguna diré que tengo amistad con algunos, así que yo mismo me dirigiré en esta misión, ustedes por lo pronto deben permanecer unidos, como reinos, no olvidemos lo que su dispersión ocasiono la ultima vez – dijo refiriéndose al "incidente" del reino de Gryffindor

- no hay nada más que podamos hacer

- estamos en el ojo del huracán, lamento que no puedan hacer nada más de momento, pero si mis sospechas con ciertas es que lo peor esta por venir. Sin embargo no son preocupaciones que deban evitaros dormir hoy, así que salgan disfruten la fiesta, estrechen lazos

- ¿cómo puedes sugerirlo- El rey Antony removiéndose y soltando aire

- ¿si hay algo que quieren saber? Sí, hay actividad mortifaga y sí, sospecho de un regreso de Voldemort

- Pero el está muerto- pregunto Antony- tu estabas ahí

- Nunca he creído que tuviera suficiente de vivo para poder morir- dijo Severus sombriamente

- es algo que muchos sospechamos- soltó Amos

-Disfruten la paz que tenemos ahora- estaba tácito, mientras hay paz- mañana mismo partiré a buscar a los centauros, hoy seguiré mi consejo, saldré ahí y bailare un poco- se puso de pie y el resto lo imito- sus majestades- hizo una inclinación de cabeza y salió por la puerta

Walburga había bebido ya varias copas, estaba algo frustrada pues finalmente se había perdido al reunión, no se encontraba con Lucius cuando el fue llamado, y los sirviente no le avisaron...bueno de todos modos, aun quedaba toda una fiesta por delante sólo debía localizar a Severus y entonces vería quien era la reina...de todas maneras ella adoraba las fiestas, mucha gente decía que era frívola pero por que debía pretender que no le gustaba divertirse sólo para parecer seria, le encantaba reunirse, beber, conversar, usar hermosos trajes. Comenzó a buscar entre la multitud tratando de centrarse en su objetivo, no fue muy difícil, pronto llamo su atención una pareja que destacaba.

Giraban y reían, bailaban, casi saltaban, se movían más que las otras parejas, de manera que los otros bailarines formaron un circulo a su alrededor, se sorprendió cuando se percato de que el hombre bailando y riendo era Severus, no lo veía hace años pero lo reconocía de inmediato, aunque no recordaba haberlo visto tan alegre y vivaz jamás. Bailaba con una joven muy atractiva según lo que alcanzaba a distinguir, cabello oscuro, piel blanca, grácil, muy bien arreglada.

-¿quién es?- pregunto inclinándose hacia una de las damas

- ¿quién mi lady?-

- la muchacha- señalo hacia la pareja que seguía bailando y riendo- con el príncipe Severus

- El príncipe- asintió y comenzó a buscar entre la multitud- oh, es la Reina Caeli- Walburga se sobresalto

- ¿La reina?

- si mi lady- vio como se detenían y hacían una reverencia para luego aplaudir- parece que Gryffindor oculta muchas cosas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahí se los dejo

Saludos a:

Eva Moraga Oliva

Y

Kuro0Dango


	3. Chapter 3

La historia empieza a crecer, más personajes y aparece Harry

SSsSssSssSss

Capitulo 3

El embajador

Quizás podría parecer frívola, pero realmente le encantaban las fiestas, los bailes, las charlas, los vestidos, las risas, la comida, adoraba todo acerca de las fiestas, tal vez se debía a la ausencia de ellas cuando era pequeña, su primera fiesta, con baile, abundante comida e invitados la celebro a los 11 años, para el cumpleaños número 9 de Harry, fue hermoso, el estaba tan feliz, desde entonces siempre amo las fiestas, ahora por supuesto también tenian otros encantos pensó, mientras seguía caminando y seguía con los ojos al muchacho del otro lado del pasillo, ¿que esperaban?, ya no tenia 11 años, y gustaba también de otras un poco más y se quedo tras el pilar oculta de la mirada del joven, salio poco después, y esos ojos la esperaban ansiosos, sonrió y el también.  
>-¡ Cael!- no alcanzo ni a reaccionar y Severus ya se había situado frente a ella dejándola tras el pilar otra vez<br>- No hay necesidad de gritar- dijo algo aturdida por la interrupción  
>- te he estado buscando<br>- pues aquí estoy- se asomo un poco y le sonrió traviesa al muchacho. Pero Severus le corto el camino.  
>- ya encontrara algo más que hacer<br>- no tengo idea de lo que me estas hablando- pretendió no entender- yo estaba admirando la decoración del Castillo, tanta historia en un lugar  
>- tu eres perfecta y el no es suficiente- dijo cortante - ahora – la abrazo alzándola un poco del piso- nos vamos<br>- ajajajjjja- río, y puso sus pies sobre los de Severus, comenzaron a caminar así- ok, jjajajja- siguió riendo divertida. Entraron a un salón y Severus la bajo- eso fue divertido, no se si lo viste, pero la cara que puso cuando me sacaste de ahí jajajjajaj  
>- Es Eddie Carmichael, me conoce...se siente intimidado en mi presencia- sonrío satisfecho<br>- jajjaa y yo pensaba que cuando viajabas te iba de rompecorazones, bueno, atemorizar gente es sexy también-  
>- mm si ammm, hablando de viajes<br>- aaaj no,¿?ya tan pronto  
>- lo siento<br>- dijiste que te ibas a quedar un tiempo, siquiera hasta que volviera Harry, y ya habías saldado lo últimos asuntos  
>- han surgido nuevas cosas de las que encargarse, lo sabes<br>-claro que lo sé, soy la reina, y por eso sé que ahora mismo puedes tomarte un descanso, tardaran al menos 3 semana en-  
>- voy con Dumblendore<br>- ¡¿que?¿ Espero no vayas a ir hasta el bosque con centauros?- dijo amenazante  
>-no, no no me arriesgo tanto, pero el necesita mi ayuda en pociones, no ha entrado en detalles, pero debo acompañarle, y el sale pasado mañana, alcanzare a despedirte y asegurarme que vayas camino a Griffindor, te enviare con Moody<br>-...bien, si es Dumblendore quien lo pide, no podemos negárselo- sonrío débilmente- ¿me traerás un regalo?  
>- si prometes no ir tras el joven- señalo por la puerta hacia afuera<br>- ok, lo dejo en paz  
>- bien<br>- ...cuando crees que vuelva Weasley  
>- volverá después de las cosechas, tal vez traiga algo del pastel de naranja del que siempre habla<br>- es comprensible que se tome un tiempo, creí que tal vez querría dimitir  
>- no creo que le fuera fácil, los Slytherin son sumamente prudentes en cuanto a Gryffindor, pese a que Lucius Malfoy esta ansioso por saber más de nuestro reino no le es fácil encontrar alguien dispuesto a ser embajador.<br>- ja, quien diría que las serpientes era tan cobardes  
>- hacen todo a su conveniencia, son traicioneras, es su naturaleza... vamos a comer algo más, has bailado mucho y comido muy poco<br>- quiero pavo  
>- pavo tendrás- y le empujo fuera del cuarto. Alguien se asomo desde la puerta semiabierta al otro lado de la habitación<br>-...embajador...-

Y aquí estaba en el puto Castillo de Levia esperando que localizaran a la reina, como es que él, el soltero y rebelde empedernido había terminado de embajador...

-Sirius, se que te encanta viajar, ¿cual fue el último lugar que visitaste?- su madre estaba apoyada en el respaldo del sillón viéndolo descansar  
>- ¿Que quieres?- pregunto él de mal modo<br>- ¿como puedes ser así? Como tu madre me interesa saber de ti...¿como puedes estar tan delgado? cuando no estas viajando estas aquí echado cultivando pelusas-dijo viendo como engullía la comida  
>- hago mucho deporte<br>- como sea, sólo cuentame, ¿cuales han sido los últimos lugares que visitaste?  
>- ahhh- soltó aire exasperado- bueno, estuve en Durmstrang, allá son gente muy sana e incentivan mucho el ejercicio<br>- hombres fornidos, eso me gusta  
>- si, pueden parecer gente arisca, pero realmente conocí gente muy buena, gustan de los duelos y los enfrentamientos de cualquier tipo, pero son casi pasatiempos para ellos, ningún enfrentamiento va más allá de eso, luego se dan la mano y se invitan una cerveza<br>- muy interesante- Sirius la miro intrigado, sorprendido de que no dijera algo, como : que barbarie  
>- recuerdas Gryffindor<br>- vagamente, fui de niño  
>- mhh, se que tienen muchos arboles frutales,<br>- si...  
>- bien, no me lo dejas sutil, te han nombrado embajador para Gryffindor<br>- ¡¿que?- dijo sentándose de golpe  
>- si, sera mejor que empaques, te vas en dos días<br>- ¡¿como es posible que-  
>- te voy a extrañar- Walburga se inclino y beso su frente<br>- ¿madre?- la vio salir por la puerta- ¡Madre!

Luego había averiguado que su nombramiento había sido obra directa de su madre quien intervino con Lucius. Por supuesto este ante los argumentos de su tía, sobre que este puesto seria perfecto para el, pues complementaba los viajes, cosa que él amaba, y además un puesto para que pudiera sentar cabeza. Pero el había sentado ya cabeza, sólo que la asentó en los placeres y no casado, con hijos y con una mansión. De todos modos estaba convencido de que los motivos de sus madre eran muy lejanos a ayudarlo a organizar su vida, más bien le parecía que ella quería un informante en Gryffindor, es decir desde que había vuelto de aquella reunión en Ravenclaw aquel reino había sido todo lo que salia de su boca, que escuche que el palacio de Levia tiene arboles frutales, escuche que el hermano de la reina esta de viaje, escuche que el primo del sirviente de un duque le contó que la reina y blablabla. Si le interesaba tanto por que no viajo ella, aaah por supuesto, por que debía ella molestarse si podía delegar a otros.

- aahhh- bufo exasperado, había esperado ya suficiente, no podía quedarse ahí más tiempo de pie, se supone que la reina en conocimiento del arribo de un embajador debía estar allí para recibirle, esto era sin duda una falta de respeto, pues bien, el ya estaba aburrido así que se iría a dar un paseo, quizás vería los famosos arboles frutales, cinco minutos después se hallaba perdido, había estado en aquel castillo cuando era muy joven, pero sobre-estimo su memoria. Durante sus viajes se había perdido múltiples veces, la primera entro en pánico, luego aprendió que el perderse puede ser una oportunidad para ir a un lugar inesperado, así que siguió su camino, habían muchos objetos interesantes, algunos podía reconocer su estilo debido a sus múltiples viajes, seguramente habían sido traídos al reino por Severus Snape, se topo con un pasillo lleno de cuadros, de esos recordaba algunos, por supuesto también había muchas pinturas nuevas, en algunas reconoció al príncipe de joven, alrededor probablemente de aquel tiempo que había pasado en Slytherin...sacudió la cabeza tratando de apartar los recuerdos, entonces una llamo su atención, había tres personas representadas en ella. Severus Snape junto a una joven y un muchacho, se acerco para verlo con más detenimiento...había algo ...algo extraño en el cuadro  
>- ah- se sobresalto apartándose del cuadro cuando escucho los pasos de alguien acercándose, venia corriendo, se paro derecho esperando encontrarse con la persona, sin embargo esta paso de largo por el pasillo que estaba a unos 5 metros de distancia de él- uff- soltó el aire fastidiado- sin embargo escucho los pasos detenerse, y caminar otra vez<br>- ¿hola?- se asomo una joven con el ceño fruncido, vestia ropas de entrenamiento, tenia las mejillas coloradas por la agitación de correr seguramente y traía su varita en la mano.  
>- Mis disculpas, me presento, soy Sirius Black y creo que me he perdido<br>- ¿Black? ¿de Slytherin?  
>- si<br>- vaya, ¿y que lo trae por aquí? Ap mis disculpas, sigame e iremos a algún salón- le indico- caminemos ¿ahora si, digame? ¿que lo trae a Gryffindor?  
>- He sido nombrado como el nuevo embajador<br>- ¿le ha sucedido algo a Weasley?  
>- creo que ha decidido tomarse un tiempo para su familia<br>- mmm comprensible con lo de su hijo en Ravenclaw...de todas maneras, no se hizo ningún anuncio sobre el arribo del embajador hoy, Weasley retornaría hasta dentro de una semana así que como no se nos aviso de ningún cambio lamento la pobre bienvenida- por fin se cruzaron con gente, Sirius había comenzado a creer que era algún Castillo deshabitado, llevaba un a hora o más sin ver a nadie  
>- Su Majestad- Sirius volteo la cabeza sorprendido a mirar a la señorita que estaba a su lado ¿su majestad?, vio como se acerco un joven apresuradamente- la he estado buscando por todas partes, se informo que ha llegado un nuevo embajador<br>- Gracias Nev, pero creo que has llegado tarde, me lo he encontrado perdido en el pasillo de los retratos –  
>- uu lo siento mucho, usted debe ser el embajador, - hizo un breve reverencia<br>- el es Neville, Auror y amigo personal  
>- un gusto en conocerlo<br>- bien Neville podrías avisarle a Minerva, mientras tanto yo arreglo las cosas con el señor  
>- claro, me retiro<br>- bien, pasemos- le indico una puerta.  
>- no pense que fuera la reina- solto sin poder contenerse una vez que se hubieron sentado. Ciertamente hasta donde el sabía la reina era una mujer mayor, seguramente su madre sabia de esto.<br>- oo! Lo lamento, no me he presentado, soy Caeli la reina de Gryffindor- dijo con un sonrisa- me disculpo de nuevo por las circunstancias, quizás cuanto tiempo hubieras estado ahí antes de que pasara alguien, esa no es precisamente la parte más transitada del castillo, y yo estaba por ahí haciendo ejercicio así que no me sorprende que no me encontraran tampoco...realmente es una sorpresa, generalmente es Severus Snape quien se encarga de los ministros así que se supone el estaría aquí para recibirlo la próxima semana.  
>- Seguramente hubo algún error organizativo, a mi se me dijo que debía estar aquí hoy- dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa, pero por dentro estaba muy molesto, esto era todo culpa de su madre.<p>

Bien aquí estaba para saciar su curiosidad, podía decir que la reina de Gryffindor era una agradable jovencita. Podria seguir culpando a su madre por enviarlo aquí pero había algo más, algo que no tenia intenciones de explicar a otros, quería ver con sus propios ojos que demonios pasaba en Gryffindor, que era lo que tenia de especial para jurarle tal fidelidad. ¿seria acaso ella? Habían muchos rumores en la corte de Slytherin, la mayoría mal intencionados, pero ahora mismo había uno que le daba vueltas en la cabeza, pues la mujer que tenia en frente no era nada anciana, se veía joven y esbelta, ágil .  
>- bien, ya no hay nada que hacer al respecto, ¿le parece si damos un paseo?, podre mostrarle algo más del reino<br>- eso me encantaría, ¿he oído que tienen gran variedad de arboles frutales?- dijo poniéndose de pie  
>- o si, han sido traídas semillas de países extranjeros, Sigame,- dijo sonriente<br>- paseo es como perder el tiempo, eso me gusta  
>- ajjajajjajajaja- rio relajadamente-<br>- Gryffindor..hace tantos años que no venia  
>- ¿nostalgia?<br>- mmmm  
>- Tengo entendido que la corte de Slytherin es mucho maś...pomposa<br>- estirada  
>- jajaj si ..estirada<br>- son algo más conservadores y guardados del protocolo  
>- es cuestión de costumbres ..¿es por eso que decidiste ser embajador?<br>- es más como que me cayó y me convenía  
>-jajajjajajajaa<br>- la verdad mentiría si dijera que no me gustan esas cosas, la nobleza quiero decir, me gusta la comodidad, es decir..sólo me gustan las ventajas, pero no las responsabilidades jejeje  
>- como a todo el mundo<br>- ... eres reina- dijo como señalando lo obvio  
>- y me gusta serlo, soy buena en eso, a todo el mundo le gustan las ventajas, pero algunos somos más bueno lidiando con las responsabilidades también<br>- creo que talvez le tengo fobia a la nobleza  
>- ajajjajajjajajjajajaj es un termino divertido<br>- si ..- concedió sonriéndose  
>- que te parece esto.. talvez tu condición te puso en jaque con algo que querías por lo que llegaste a detestar ser noble, no te gustan las implicaciones...por eso tampoco te has casado.}<br>- esta bastante informada su majestad  
>- estudio bastante, pero definitivamente la familia black capturo mi atención, son todos unos rebeldes<br>- no realmente, fuera de mi prima Adromeda y yo, el resto son un cliché de la nobleza Slytherin- Ahora entendía los reclamos de su madre, ciertamente las historias que se corrían sobre el y Andro habían hecho a la gente pensar que los Black eran unos descarriados. De todas maneras a él seguía importándole poco, y no creía que a su prima le importara mucho, Andromeda había decidido casarse con un plebeyo, la familia por supuesto se horrorizó, y se lo prohibieron, Andromeda se caso a escondidas de todos modos, y fue expulsada de la casa Black, sin embargo Andromeda se negó a ser despreciada, y no se fue con las manos vacías, valiéndose de unos antiguos contratos mágicos que ella conocía muy bien hizo reconocer sus derechos, y no sólo se llevo su dote, si no las riquezas que le correspondían como herencia, entre las cuales estaba la propiedad donde habitaba con su esposo en Tuatara.  
>- ella fue muy astuta – rio de buena gana- y no te quedas atrás.<br>- seeee- dijo medio arrastrado- que puedo decir, mi fama me persigue  
>- creo que nos llevaremos bien<br>- espero así sea.

En otro lugar

Haud aqua

- ¿por que ahora derrepente? - dijo dejando el jarro de cerveza sobre la mesa con brusquedad  
>- Creo que he estado lejos lo suficiente, además teníamos que decirlo en algún momento<br>- no estoy listo- lo miro exasperado- además no entiendo por que, ayer estabas bien con todo  
>- no se por que te sorprende, es normal que quiera contárselo, de todos modos nadie te obliga a ti a decir nada<br>- uno, no es necesario, y dos, se enteraran de todas maneras, las noticias volaran  
>- no se trata de si en necesario, es mi deseo, es un acontecimiento feliz, por que debo avergonzarme y ocultarlo<br>-...lo sé  
>- no creo que hayamos hecho nada tan terrible como para escondernos<br>-no, no lo hemos hecho, es sólo que..me preocupa la reacción- se acerco  
>- ¿tienes miedo?- sonrío juguetón- no te creí tan cobarde<br>- no soy cobarde... ¿no hay nada que pueda hacer para persuadirte?  
>- si me lo prohibieras<br>- yo no haría eso  
>- más te vale- se inclino le beso en la boca<br>- es evidente que ire contigo, tengo que...no se, presentar mis respetos o algo  
>- ajajjajaja<br>- es que, si me casara con un mujer probablemente seria alguna noble de Slytherin, así que no tendría que preocuparme tanto por el protocolo, lo harían ellos, pero tu...jjajajaj esto va a ser un escandalo...  
>- No creo que tu tengas que preocuparte por Caeli, más bien yo me tengo que preocupar por el rey Lucius<br>- sólo muestrale tu serpiente y lo tendrás en la bolsa  
>-¿ estas insinuando obsenidades? - dijo pícaro<br>- jjajajajjajja, tienes la cabeza podrida  
>- son las malas juntas<br>- jeje je je-  
>- te odio<br>- yo también- sonrieron.

sSSsSS

SssSsSSSsSssSS

SssSsSSSsSssS SssSsSSSsSssSS

Hola, sorry la demora en actualizar, la verdad es que tengo más capitulo escritos pero ma había olvidado (personalmente si no he terminado la historia no me gusta apurarme en subir, pero tengo otros 2 cap listo para subir en poco tiempo)

Voy a tratar de escribir más en diciembre

Saludos a Elecktra (gracias por el review, me hizo recordar que tenía esto medio votado)

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y en compensación por la demora les dejo un adelanto el siguiente:

Capitulo 4

El príncipe Harry

- ¿está arrepentido?- pregunto sin mirarle  
>-...- ante el silencio reitero<br>- ¿él se arrepiente?  
>- Su majestad conoce a su alteza-<p>

( muajjaa sólo eso, quien se arrepiente? De quien están hablando, quien debería arrepentirse? Traten de adivinar)


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

** El príncipe Harry**

- ¿está arrepentido?- pregunto sin mirarle, ante el silencio reitero- ¿él se arrepiente?

- Su majestad conoce a su alteza-

- eso quiere decir que no lo hace- inhalo aire al parecer conteniendo su enojo- traigan a mi hermano- Tomo asiento y unió las manos. Al poco entro Harry escoltado

- Hermana- dijo haciendo una reverencia

- me contaron de tu..pequeña travesura

- me he enlazado si es a lo que te refieres

- ¿que te poseyó para cometer tal locura?

- estoy enamorado, así que me comprometí

-¿ enamorado? Eres muy joven para eso- se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse

- encontré a mi persona ideal siendo un poco joven, no quise esperar- dijo levantando la barbilla

- Tan orgulloso- dijo observándolo con desden-, ¡ y con un Slytherin!

- ¿ que hay con que sea de Slytherin?

- sabes lo que piensa Severus al respecto

- Les tienes manía, tu siempre lo dices

- no te escudes en mi palabras, sabes que bromeo, pero Severus a de tener una razón de fondo para eso, sabes que el cuida de nosotros ¡¿ como pudiste hacernos esto?¡ A Severus y a mi!

- ¡por favor! ¡¿a ti? ¡¿ y que hay de lo que tu hiciste !

- ¡ yo no me enlacé!

- ¡aún peor!

- ¡no seas hipocrita!

- ¿¡las costumbres son tonterías sólo cuando tu quieres romperlas!

- ¡ le romperás el corazón!

- ¡ no creo que pueda sentirse peor que cuando te sorprendió con aquel muchacho, el pomposo aprendiz de alquimista ese!

- ¡ no me sorprendió con Stewart!- se defendió

- ¡hasta su nombre era ridículo! y... ¡ todavía no puedo creer que le dijeras eso!- dijo haciendo alusión al incidente. El año pasado pasaron por Gryffindor un Alquimista y su joven aprendiz, querían saber del arte de las pociones en el reino, y Severus se había hecho algo de fama por intentar algunas muy poderosas. La conversación del joven resulto ser muy interesante y una cosa llevo a la otra. Severus que estaba de buen humor la fue a buscar temprano por la mañana y sorprendió al joven saliendo de su alcoba.

- dije lo cierto, la vida personal es eso, no le debía cuentas

- ¡sabes que eso no es cierto, sabes como se debió haber sentido!

- ¡SUFICIENTE!¡no tienes certeza de eso!- Harry frunció los labios aguantándose de seguro todo lo que aun tenia en la garganta- no quiero oírte más, ni siquiera quiero verte ahora, hablaremos cuando me calme, ahora retírate- ella se tomó la sien

- ¿le dirás a Severus? – pregunto en un tono más sumiso. Ella levanto la cabeza y al ver su expresión la suya se suavizo también. Asintió

- ve, yo le diré, tranquilo- y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se fuera

- gracias...

-G-

- ¡ te odio!- le lanzo una manzana

- ¿y ahora qué? Creí que ya habíamos pasado esa etapa- dijo esquivando el proyectil

- Me pelee con mi hermana, muy feo, ¡ y todo por ti! Nosotros no peleamos

- no me dirás que nunca jamás han peleado

- nunca así

- ¿ te desterraran?- pregunto asustado

- ¡¿qué? ¡Claro que no!- dijo indignado- es mi hermana

- bueno, pero como dijiste...

- no seas idiota, ella me perdona por supuesto

- ¿le pediste perdón?- dijo sintiendo insultado

- no pero...¡a! tú me entiendes

- no , no lo hago, explícame- dijo entrecerrando los ojos

- es porque me enlace con un Slytherin- Draco le lanzo la manzana, pero el si acertó

- ¡auch! ¿por qué hiciste eso?

- ¿por qué será?

- ok, lo siento- dijo acercándose- es sólo que Severus no le gustan – Draco se dio vuelta y le tomo la mano

- ¿eso va a hacer que te arrepientas?

- no me arrepiento- dijo mirando tentativamente. Draco sonrío petulantemente

- por supuesto que no, soy un Malfoy

- je

- de todos modos, Severus paso mucho de su juventud en Slytherin, no entiendo que puede tener contra nosotros

- Severus..¿tal ves por que no se lleva bien con alguien? Eso seria bueno, haría que esto no le pareciera tan grave

- tranquilo, las cosas irán bien- lo abrazo

- espero tengas razón

-G-

- ¿Ya te enteraste?- una de las damas de compañía de la reina llego corriendo y susurrándole a otra

- ¿qué sucede?

- El príncipe Harry

- si, supe que ya volvió, y trajo un amigo, le avisare a la cocinera,

- El muchacho con el que el príncipe vino, es Draco Malfoy, el heredero al trono de Slytherin

- supongo eso significa que la relaciones para el reino están mejorando

- no lo sé, pero algo grande esta por explotar, el príncipe Harry se enlazó

- ¡¿cómo? ¿cuándo?, no sabía que tenía enamorada ¿o acaso la conoció en sus viajes?

- no la tenía, no entiendes lo que te digo ¡realizo el ritual con Draco Malfoy!

- Por Merlin -. se llevo las manos a la boca

- Príncipe- de pronto la dama frente a ella hizo una reverencia y ella se volteo para hace una también, el príncipe Severus paso caminando e inclino la cabeza a modo de saludo.

- ¿Él lo sabe?- pregunto cuando se hubo perdido de vista

- creo que va camino a enterarse...

-G-

- Severus- corrió a abrazarlo- toma asiento, hice que trajeran comida, debes estar cansado -

- al contario, estaba ansioso por llegar, y tengo más energías que nunca

- eso, es bueno...

- ooo merlin- Severus se sostuvo la frente y se dejo caer en el sillón agotado- ¿que ha pasado?

- o nada de que preocuparse - Severus frunció el ceño algo molesto- ...bueno en mi opinión no es algo terrible, pero definitivamente será un escándalo.

- Caeli ahorrame más angustia y a sólo dime

- No es sobre Voldemort, asi que puedes quitarte ese peso de encima

- está bien, dime que es entonces

- Harry regreso hace unos días, pero no vino sólo, trajo a su amigo

- ¿Draco Malfoy?

- sí, recuerdas que teníamos una sospecha sobre por qué Harry no lo mencionaba en sus cartas

- si, creíamos que era más que un amigo- La homosexualidad era un secreto a voces, no era extraño ver por ahi alguna pareja en actitud sospechosa, y entre la plebe y bares podías verlos demostrándose afecto abiertamente, entre la nobleza se mantenía cierta discreción, nadie se escandalizaba por enterarse de un affair, sin embargo nada más que eso, los nobles debían casarse bien y tener descendientes, asunto imposible en una pareja del mismo sexo. Asi que los romances ocultos entre gente de alto status eran algo común.

- y teníamos razón, pero eso ya se termino

- ¿entonces que hacen aquí?

- se enlazaron

- …...

- realizaron el ritual mágico de compromiso en secreto, y vinieron a...informarlo

- …... – Severus se pasó las manos por la cara y luego se quedó quieto, parecía estar pensando- ¿El rey Lucius ya fue informado?

- no, vinieron aquí primero, y tu deberías ser la segunda persona en saberlo, pero mi damas se han encargado de esparcir la noticia

- está bien...- Severus no dijo nada más respecto al tema por un momento solo mantuvo un extraña expresión en su rostro que hizo pensar a Caeli que explotaría en cualquier segundo, sin embargo solo dejo escapar el aire y se sirvió comida.

- bueno, supongo que habrá que realizar una pronta visita a Slytherin, esperaremos que vuelva Arthur

- ¡o! , sobre eso, ha habido algunos cambios, a venido un nuevo embajador

- bueno...supongo que Arthur quiere dedicarle algún tiempo a la familia, he estado pensando en tomarme un tiempo también- se sirvió una copa de vino.

- eso es grandioso, se que sonara contradictorio en cuanto a mis constante reclamos pero...¿podemos permitírnoslo, quiero decir con Ravenclaw y próximamente Slytherin?

- sólo delegare algunas tarea, hay gente de mucha confianza así que no tienes de que preocuparte, además ahora eres capaz de hacer algunas apariciones públicas por tu cuenta

- cierto – sonrió

- bueno ¿y quién es el nuevo embajador?

- Sirius Black- el vino se le derramo en la barbilla.

Corría por los pasillos tan rápido como podía mientras sostenía su vestido, en el camino casi tropieza con algunos sirvientes, llego corriendo a la puerta donde un guardia recepcionaba las cartas

- ah ah ah- llego jadeante- hay alguna carta para mi

- permítame revisar su gracia

- ¿de parte de mi hijo Sirius tal vez?, ¿de Gryffindor?

- no, lo siento, pero si hay correspondencia del reino de Gryffindor, para el re...- la carta le fue arrebatada

- se la llevare yo, muchas gracias

- claro- el guardia hizo una reverencia – se marchó de vuelta y trato de ver el contenido del sobre a contra luz, era pequeño y tenía el timbre del reino de Gryffindor, lo dio vuelta pudo ver que venía parte de Severus Snape, se dirigió a la sala del trono y toco la puerta y entro sin esperar respuesta

- Lucius, querido, te ha llegado correspondencia

- ¿algo grave?- dijo acercándose

- no lo sé- se quedó ahí mirándole fijamente esperando que lo abriera

- ja..Gryffindor, ya me extrañaba que vinieras tu misma a traérmela- abrió el sobre de buena gana, extendió la carta comenzó a leer en silencio, pudo observar cómo iba frunciendo el ceño hasta que le tendió la carta de manera brusca.

- ¡Donde esta Narcisa!-la lechuza que tenía a su lado aleteo asustada

- Su majestad- apareció de inmediato un sirviente

- ¿dónde está la reina?- Mientras Walburga leía la carta en silencio

- dando su paseo su majestad

- ¡Traela!

- si, su majestad

- Jodido Merlín – exclamo cuando hubo terminado

- exacto- concedió- escríbele a Sirius a ver si logramos averiguar más sobre este asunto

La reina estaba practicando con un arco en los jardines junto a Neville Longbottom

- Buen días su majestad

- Sirius Black- se dio vuelta sonriente- madruga hoy

- debo comportarme a la altura de mi cargo

- le gustaría lanzar algunas flechas- dudo un momento- a menos que sea demasiado barbarico para un Slytherin-

- lanzare algunas- le entregaron un arco y una flecha- he recibido una carta hoy por la mañana

- ¿alguna noticia interesante?

- de hecho...los escándalos se corren rápido

- aajajajaj, así que ya se ha enterado

- la verdad es que si- se río y lanzo una flecha acertando justo en el centro

- ¡vaya!, es bueno -

- si, no se ofenda su majestad pero el arco es algo un poco más delicado y acorde a los Slytherin, se trata de precisión, calculo y calma, no de fuerza como la espalda, especialidad que debe serle reconocida a Gryffindor

- ¿ a si?- Lanzo una flecha y dio justo en el centro

-... ajjaajaj, ¿estaba pretendiendo tirar mal su alteza?- comento con una sonrisa

- estaba siendo diplomática – le correspondió

- bien...- cargo otra flecha- tengo curiosidad acerca de que postura tomara Gryffindor con respecto a este asunto

- no lo prohibiré, tampoco lo censurare

- mmm...- lo medito un momento- progresista – Caeli lo miro con curiosidad

- ¿ qué haría usted señor Black?

- nada

- ¿nada? ¿Cuál es su opinión entonces?

- bueno, no seamos cínicos primero pongamos sobre la mesa lo comunes que son esta clase de relaciones

- por supuesto, no soy una puritana

- bien, ambos creo somos conscientes de las razones por las cuales esta clase de cosas se llevan en "secreto",

- lo somos...- bajo el arco un momento- usted ha viajado Black, habrá visto de seguro como lo lleva el pueblo, era cosa de tiempo antes de que algún noble se adhiriera a la corriente...

- cierto...bueno, lo que quiero decir es que si han llevado esto tan lejos lo llevaran hasta donde tengan que, se fugaran si es necesario

- pienso lo mismo- dijo sonriendo

- No parece molesta

- lo estaba al principio, ahora la verdad me siento desafiante

- ¿piensa seguir la corriente su majestad?- pregunto juguetón. Se sobresaltó con el repentino alboroto que causo Neville Longbottom al tirar todas la flechas al suelo

- ajajajja cuidado Neville- La reina dejo el arco y se acercó a ayudar

- lo siento

- tranquilo, no le diré a Augusta -

- ajajajajaj

- ¿Augusta Longbottom?, ¿eres de esos Longbottom por casualidad?

- amm, si mi lord, hijo de Frank y Alice Longbottom- dijo con incomodidad

- vaya, tantos años han pasado...conocí a tu padres

- ¿si?

- si, eran grandiosos, realmente lamento su perdida

- no, descuide

- ¿crees que podrías hablarle a tu abuela de mi? Me encantaría visitarla, no la he visto en años

- claro, a mi abuela le encantara

- estupendo- sonrío- bien, los dejo, debo hacer algunas cosas antes del desayuno

- por supuesto, lo veo entonces señor Black- se despidió y se encamino hacia el castillo.

- ¿cómo me veo?- pregunto acomodándose el cuello por milésima vez

- te ves bien, ya tranquilízate, voy a estar ahí para defenderte

- ¿voy a necesitar que me defiendas?- pregunto asustado

- aaaajjj por merlín Draco, Severus no te va a saltar encima

- tal vez lo haga- contesto una voz grave

- ¡Severus!- corrió y salto a sus brazos, este lo recibió sonriente- te extrañe mucho

- ¿si?...pues me parece que no te faltó compañía

- amm si..- dijo algo nervioso

- ¿es este el joven?

- aa si señor- se acercó presuroso- Draco Malfoy- dijo rígido, extendió su mano que fue aceptada

- claro, ya lo sé- le miro con detenimiento y Draco se revolvió incomodo- espero seas serio con respecto a todo esto, una vez que se anuncie será una escándalo y ya habrán ido demasiado lejos- Draco abrió la boca para contestar pero fue interrumpido

- o vamos Severus, no seas tan duro con los muchachos

- Sirius...

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

N/A

Perdon por demorarme tanto, entro a fanfic casi todos los días y olvido de actualizar

No he avanzado mucho en la historia ( la tengo pensada pero no la he escrito )

Si embargo tengo listo hasta el cap 6 asi que voy a actualiza eso pronto

Contestando a algunos comentario

SI! Eran Draco y Harry jajajaja


	5. Chapter 5

** Capitulo 5**

**Secreto a voces**

La reina encabezaba la mesa, Severus a su derecha, Harry a su izquierda, él se encontraba a dos puestos de Severus, con Neville Longbottom y Minerva Mcgonagall entre ellos.

- puedo organizar una reunión, debido a lo delicado del asunto creo que podrá ser en una semana- hablo Mcgonagall

- o si, de seguro el rey Lucius debe estar bastante inquieto, así que no creo que se oponga- agrego Filius Flitwick aguantándose la risa

- ¿tu qué crees Draco?- pregunto Severus sin mirarlo

- inquieto es una manera peculiar de describir su reacción, pero sí, estoy seguro de que querrá reunirse para discutir el asunto lo antes posible.

- no podríamos culparlo si esta algo...iracundo

- si, creo que iracundo es más probable

- y... ¿cómo piensas presentarle este asunto a tu padre?

- ¿no crees que exageras un poco? Sólo tiene que anunciarle la noticia- interrumpió Sirius

- no seamos ilusos mi lord, sabe bien las implicaciones de todo este asunto, Malfoy aquí presente es heredero al trono de Slytherin

- o... de hecho- Draco interrumpió la discusión- había esperado que usted me ayudara en eso- Harry le había dicho que al príncipe tenía que entrarle por el buen lado, con humildad, y le recomendó que intentara pedirle ayuda. Pudo ver que tenía razón, el príncipe tenía una expresión de mal disimulado gusto ante el pedido

- por supuesto- comenzó a untar su pan- sólo quiero que entiendan lo grave y serio de todo esto, ya no pueden ir haciendo locuras esperando que estas no se descubran, ahora van a ser el foco de atención

- no es tan grave, todos aquí sabemos que las relaciones homosexuales son abundantes, y entre la nobleza muy mal escondidas, ya era hora de que alguien se envalentonara e hiciera algo al respecto- Severus volteo tan rápido la cabeza para mirarlo que pensó seguro se había fracturado el cuello

- hn hn- carraspeo Caeli intentando romper la tensión- de hecho Severus creo que Lord Black tiene un punto

- Cael sabes que las cosas no son tan simples

- si, lo sé – concedió- peero podemos encontrar nuestra manera diplomática para con el rey Lucius precisamente en el argumento de Lord Black

- …...- lo medito un momento- puede funcionar – dijo reticente

-claro- sonrío y tomo su mano apretándola un momento para luego soltarla, este movimiento fue seguido detalladamente por Sirius- pero son cosas que podremos discutir más tarde

- bien...- miro a Harry y Draco detenidamente- comamos

- ¡Lord Black!- la reina se acercó corriendo- lamento toda la tensión en el desayuno, estoy segura que entiende que es un asunto delicado

- entiendo su alteza

- bien... aun así me gustaría compensarlo, ha tenido una pésima recepción en Gryffindor primero cuando no hubo nadie para recibirlo y ahora

- no necesita compensarme nada, además...soy un hombre simple

- esta bien...- lo miro detenidamente mientras caminaban- quiero mostrarle algo, a Arthur le encantaba, pero me comentaba que a la mayoría de la nobleza Slytherin no...así que pensé podría gustarle

- ajajajjajaja de seguro me gustara entonces

- bien...encuentreme hoy en la entrada a las 4 ¿ le parece?

- muy bien

-¿ cómo crees que salio?- Minerva y Filius cuchicheaban en un rincón mientras el resto de los ocupantes discutían sobre política, escándalos entre otras cosas.

- normal, pero había evidente tensión entre los dos -

- bueno Severus es así con los extraños así que quizás no lo noto

-¿ hace cuanto que no se ven?

- no lo sé, Severus no habla de esas cosas

-¿ crees que sean 16 años ya?

- ¡imposible!

- buenos días- entro Severus de imprevisto

- bueno días príncipe

-¿ Minerva conseguiste lo que te pedí?

- si, fue difícil, pero contacte con Percy Weasley como me sugeriste, me envío su libreta de notas

- bien, pasemos

- príncipe- le detuvo Filius- ¿puedo preguntar? ¿no debería usted manejar ya toda esta información? Es decir, estuvo usted de viaje con Dumblendore luego del incidente

- claro que puedes preguntar Filius, si no pudieras no estarías en esta habitación ahora- hizo una pausa- Albus no sabe de esto

- ¿sucede algo malo?- pregunto Minerva con preocupación- ¿Crees que Dumblendore no es es fiar? Porque si es asíó algo alarmada pero Severus la corto

- Tranquila Minerva, es de confiar en lo que necesitamos, es sólo que… tiende a guardarse muchas información, importante información, y no podemos ir a ciegas en esta asunto, no con lo que está en juego, y si él no nos dice lo que necesitamos saber tendremos que buscar nuestros medios para averiguarlo- dijo tomando la libreta- demás está decirles que esto debe tratarse con las más absoluta discreción, ya hablare yo con Caeli y Harry cuando sea el momento

- sin duda- asintió Minerva

- cuenta con mi silencio – juro Filius

-...pero.., - comenzó Minerva- Arthur es un hombre muy agradable sin embargo no debemos olvidar que su lealtad no es para con Gryffindor además de su cercana relación con Dumblendore

- si...ya lo había considerado, hubiera preferido mantenerlo en completo secreto, pero para acceder a los estudios de Madame Pince había sólo dos opciones, era alertar a Slytherin y Albus, o a Ranvenclaw

- mmhh bueno, tenemos mejor relación con Slytherin- medito Filius- y su amistad con el rey Lucius también ayuda

- eso pensé, y de todos modos ya tenemos la libreta

- no quisiera ser imprudente príncipe, pero Dumblendore sospechara que esta orden vino de usted y no de la reina...tal vez tengamos su visita pronto

- tranquila Minerva, que venga, lo recibiré gustoso pues no hay ninguna mala intención detrás de mis acciones, seré honesto con él, él sabe lo que tengo que proteger y sabe que pese a lo pasado- su expresión se tornó sombría – soy la persona menos gustosa con el posible retorno de Lord oscuro

La calle estaba atestada de gente, había estado en muchas ciudades pero debía reconocer que esta tenía algo diferente, no sabría describir con exactitud que, pero la que gente parecía ….más viva que en otros lados.

- me trae recuerdos

- de las ciudades que ha visitado

- mmm? No,no, debo reconocer que esta es especial, me hace recordar a como veía las cosas cuando era pequeño

- ...¿grandes?- pregunto casi riendo

- como inocencia quiero decir

- oooo...entonces te parece una ciudad tranquila

- vivaz, alegre, no lo sé...con mi hermano solíamos escaparnos a la ciudad cuando eramos pequeños

- Regulus si no me equivoco

- si, Regulus...le encantaba

- ¿que hace ahora? No hay mucha información de él en los libros

- le gusta mantener bajo perfil y es muy reservado, -

- ¿ se dedica a la política?

- no...- comento bufando-...tal vez si, ya no sé, rara vez hablamos...- se quedo meditabundo

- venga a ver esto- le tomo del brazo y lo arrastro hacia un semi circulo de gente que se había amontonado para quien sabe que. Cuando llego al frente pudo ver a un grupo de jóvenes, unos tocaban la flauta mientras los otros bailaban. La gente comenzó a aplaudir ritmicamente al son de la musica

- ¿que pide mi honorable publico esta tarde?- dijo uno de los muchachos de manera solemne. Vio como la reina se sacaba apresuradamente unas monedas de la manga y las lanzaba al sombrero

- La era oscura- pidió emocionada

-¡! si! ¡La era oscura!- le siguió la multitud

- pues bien, para mi hermosa lady – hizo una reverencia y corrieron todos detrás de unas cortinas. Pocos segundos después salio de entre las cortinas el mismo muchacho esta vez ataviado con una estrafalario sombrero y una larga capa de de llamativos colores

- creí que aqui no se hablaba de magia oscura o mortifagos  
>- tratamos peor no puedes prohibirle hablar al pueblo, además es como un secreto a voces, ahora shhh<p>

- Eran años prósperos para Gryffindor- comenzó mirando al público- reinaba James el valiente, y la hermosa reina consorte esperaba a su primer heredero- se hizo a un lado salieron de la cortinas más actores

- Pero James, no puedes seguir así, ya no eres un jovencito, ahora eres el rey y pronto serás padre- una mujer con una notoriamente falsa cabellera pelirroja interpretaba a la reina

- Lily querida- se acercó y la tomo de los hombros- te prometo que será breve, no me iré de caza, sólo iré a visitarle, ha dicho que me tiene una sorpresa- sonrío, la gente comenzó a decir, que no valla, tomando parte en la trama

- ¿adónde va? - se inclinó Sirius para preguntarle en un susurro

- nadie lo sabe, sólo que aquella persona le traiciono, sigue viendo

- te acompañare- un muchacho interrumpió el dialogo

- se supone que ese es Severus- rio la reina

- no Severus, hazme un favor y cuida de Lily hasta que yo llegue ¿si? Se el hombre de la casa mientras yo no estoy

- está bien – dijo de mala gana. James salió de la escena

- Aquella fue la última vez que el príncipe y la reina vieron al Rey James. El rey dejo el castillo con cuatro guardias lo cuales se cree perecieron peleando por proteger a su majestad.- Mientras el muchacho narraba tras él la escena continuaba, representaban a mortifagos asesinando y torturando, magos rebatiéndolos como podían, la reina cayendo y siendo retirada de la escena inmóvil, entonces todos se retiraron corriendo y tres actores nuevo ingresaron. Un hombre joven junto a dos niños pequeños, una niña y un niño.

- ¿cómo es afuera Severus?- pregunto la niña

- es peligroso y hostil

- ¿cómo puede ser? He visto por la ventana, es verde y brillante

- ese es el jardín – contesto acariciándole el cabello

- ¿podemos ir Severus?- pregunto el niño antes de empezar a toser

- shhh tranquilo, aún estas muy débil

- hazle caso a Severus Harry – se acercó la niña y le tomo de la mano – necesitas mejorarte, cuando estes más grande y seas más fuerte podremos ir afuera

- ¿de verdad?

- por supuesto –

- ¡Severus! - se escuchó que alguien gritaba- ¡ Severus!- otro actor ingreso a la sala de manera brusca, traía una máscara con una malévola expresión pintada en ella. Los niños se alejaron asustados mientras Severus se ponía de pie. El que deducía debía ser Lord Voldemort lo miro un momento antes de inclinarse para ver a los niños

- he oído que Harry ha vuelto a enfermar

- así es- contesto con la cabeza baja

- hnmmm

- sus...mortifagos no me han dejado acercarme a la pociones me preguntaba…

- si podía cederte alguna no es así- Severus asintió pesadamente

- está enfermo necesita tratamiento

-¿ y esperas que te ceda del arsenal de pociones que tengo para curar a los mortifagos que me sirven y pelean por mi?

- es sólo un niño

- exacto, sólo un niño que me es absolutamente inútil

- haré lo que sea

- no esperaba menos extiende tu brazo- la gente comenzó a decir no lo hagas, pero el actor lo hizo y comenzó a gritar antes de caer al suelo.

- Los ocho años más obscuros de la historia de nuestro reino- entro en escena nuevamente el narrador- durante los cuales el último heredero a la corona se vio subyugado al poder del que no debe ser nombrado para mantener a aquellos niños a salvo, pero aun habiendo sucumbido a la oscuridad, el príncipe no olvido, y una vez fuera de esas paredes se vio preso pero a la vez libre, preso de la marca, pero libre para viajar...y para conspirar, si, el príncipe conspiro con nobles y plebeyos, cualquiera que pudiera ayudarle para liberar al reino.- Ingresaron los actores nuevamente

- ha llegado la hora -

- pero Severus, no tenemos suficientes hombres, caeremos, y si caemos ya no habrá nadie más – una anciana trataba de hacerle entrar en razón

- no entiendes, esto ya no puede seguir, tres días

- si, entiendo, entiendo, pero se razonable, Severus si tu caes las esperanza se acaba, ¿que será de los niños?

- es por los niños precisamente...pediré ayuda,

- lo sabrán, y cuando se enteren tu serás el primero en recibir el avada kedabra

- por eso debe ser en tres días, yo me iré ahora, tu organiza todo, atacaremos al amanecer dentro de tres días, nos apostamos todo al efecto sorpresa, si se enteran estamos perdidos

- ¿ cómo se supone que esconderé a toda esa gente?

- encuentra un modo

- Entonces Augusta Longnbottom ideo lo que es recordado como una de las más arriesgadas y brillantes estrategias de todos los tiempos, ese mismo día disfrazados como cocineros, damas de compañía, empleados, mortifagos, elfos domésticos, utensilios etc comenzó a infiltrar a su gente, todo el día, bajo las nariz del innombrable, durante tres días , porque ese castillo tenía una gran falla, los mortifagos no se conocían realmente los unos a los otros, son persona desleales desconfiadas, así que nadie notaria mortifagos demás, pero si una sola de las 300 personas infiltrada era descubierta todo se vendría abajo.

Se suponía que atacarían al amanecer, sin embargo al regreso del príncipe aquella tarde algo inesperado sucedió

- ¡tráiganlo!- entraron dos hombres con máscaras arrastrando a Severus- te atreviste a burlarme ¡osaste traicionarme!¡ yo que no te he mostrado más que misericordia!

- ¡haciéndome tu esclavo!

- ¡debería haberte matado apenas te vi!- lo miro antes de esbozar una sonrisa- ¡traigan a los niños!

- ¡no!dejalos fuera de esto, ellos no tienen nada que ver

- aaa pero tu los pusiste en esto Severus- entraron otros niños un poco mayores que los anteriores y corrieron a los brazos se Severus

- por favor- rogó abrazándolos

- es tarde para rogar- y entonces mucha gente entro en escena comenzó una caótica batalla, la gente de máscaras blancas fue cayendo o huían, cuando ya no hubieron más mortifagos a la vista todos se abrieron en una media luna dejando ver un cuerpo

- ¿ha muerto?

- ¿quién ha sido?

- ¿cómo ha pasado?- entonces unas personas vestidas de gris pasaron con una manta y la posaron sobre el cuerpo para luego retirarse arrastrándola

-¡ha desaparecido!- exclamaron, y luego se abrieron dejando a la vista a los niños vio como Severus venía con una corona y como la colocaba sobre la cabeza de a niña

- salve la reina Caeli-

- Salve- contesto el público. Sirius volteo a ver a la reina con curiosidad y ella sólo le hizo un gesto diciendo entusiasmada como niña pequeña, soy yo

- Asi fue como termino la era Oscura, el innombrable se desvaneció con el mismo secretismo con el que hizo aparición, unos dicen que murió, otros que sólo quedo muy débil, pero que está ahí afuera en algún lado esperando por su venganza- los aplausos comenzaron.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

¿Héroes y villanos?

- vaya- dijo mientras se alejaban de la multitud- eso fue ...educativo  
>-¿ le gusto?<br>- sí...- la miro de reojo- pero realmente me sorprende que le guste a su majestad, no es común que los reyes disfruten ver sus vida representada  
>- Bueno, eso se debe a que este tipo de obras suelen incluir mucha burla y exageración- El asintió<br>- Debo reconocer que está fue bastante aceptable mas no creo que se escape de tener exageraciones  
>- Evidentemente, los actores no tienen información de primera mano, aunque si me sorprende que manejen ciertos detalles<br>- ¿Cómo qué?  
>- oh, lo de Augusta Longbottom es cierto, lo demás si bien es bastante impreciso coincide de una manera que me asusta, me pregunto si habrán corrido rumores al respecto, yo era muy pequeña en ese entonces y no me preocupaba de esas cosas, probablemente las historias tuvieron su origen entre la gente que ayudo a liberar el castillo- dijo pensativa<br>- y deben hacerlas atractivas a la plebe por supuesto, de ahí la exageración  
>- cierto, sin embargo, en los momentos de…climax, por decirlo asi, hay muchas similitudes debo admitir, la diferencia está en que, como usted dice, estas obras son para la plebe, por lo tanto, son heroicas, enaltecen a los participantes, los nobles rescatadores y a los villanos los pintan como seres absolutamente despreciables<br>-oh pero la realidad en la que vivimos muchas veces supera esa ficción, después de todo ¿ no son héroes los rescatadores y despreciable los villanos que ansían el poder?  
>- se lo concedo y no quiero negar merito alguno a quienes hayan jugado un papel importante y sido "héroes" pero, y tendrá que disculparme con esto, usted desconoce mucho de la naturaleza de la gente que tiene o desea el poder<br>- No estoy de acuerdo, olvida de donde vengo, mi linaje y como se decide la sucesión al trono en Slytherin, he estado rodeado de juegos de poder desde que era un niño  
>- puede ser, pero nunca ha estado muy interesado ¿o me equivoco?<br>- está bien – asintió admitiéndolo - prosiga  
>- bueno, a lo quiero llegar es no a desacreditar su conocimiento al respecto, pero creo que debido a su falta de interés en el poder usted es miope a lo que pasa frente a sus ojos, lo ve todo en blanco y negro, de hecho, parece ser la clase de persona que se aferra a un gran rasgo de la gente y le es difícil superar una actitud que le disguste de una persona<br>- es cierto, por eso nunca sería bueno en la política  
>- Quizas, yo también suelo tener ese problema, demasiado directa, puede notar ahora mi poca sutileza para decir las cosas, Severus siempre me reprende por esto –siguieron caminando y hubo una pequeña pausa- ¿sabe cuál es la diferencia entre usted y yo?<br>- sorpréndame  
>- ingenuidad<br>- disculpe – dijo levemente divertido – Su alteza, que según tengo entendido ha pasado gran parte de su vida encerrada en un castillo, cree tener una visión más clara del mundo que yo  
>- si, ¿ y sabe por qué?, porque usted funcione en paz, no es malo, es su personalidad, su manera de ser, el medio en el que ha crecido lo ha formado de ese modo, y no digo que yo haya visto más cosas que usted, es que yo he tenido que ver y vivir cosas que no he querido mientras que usted siempre ha podido elegir, y a raíz de eso mismo siempre se ha mantenido en el buen lado, le aseguro que no todos los "héroes" son completamente buenos y que no todos lo villanos son completamente malos, un maldito asesino de mujeres podría regalarle un pan a un niño pobre en la calle y para ese niño sería quien salvo su día y un héroe corriendo a caballo para rescatar a su dama podría pasarle por encima a un anciano sin verlo.<br>- Pero no considera que ante el peso de sus otras acciones, las importantes, eso no significa nada  
>- ¿Para quién?<br>- Para el bien mayor  
>-mmm….- llegaron a la entrada del castillo y entre el gran jardín y le entrada se estableció un pesado silencio<br>- Dígame- interrumpió Caeli de manera repentina- si como en la historia, usted tuviera que hacer cosas horribles, por salvar a quienes ama, aún sabiendo que causara un gran dolor a mucha gente ¿ no lo haría?  
>-por supuesto<br>- ¿entonces dice que preferiría una "victoria" personal, antes que el bien mayor?  
>-…me atrapo ahí su majestad, lo haría sin duda, probablemente ni siquiera consideraría el alcance de mis acciones, sólo me preocuparía de mis amados<br>- Es demasiado noble señor Black – sonrió – no está hecho para los tiempos que se vienen 

sSssSssSsSSsSSsSssSssSss 

Slytherin

- ¡¿Cómo?- El rey Lucius se puso de pie a la vez que estrellaba las manos contra la mesa fuertemente  
>- Cariño cálmate- trato de intervenir la reina<br>- ¡¿Qué me calme?¡¿Qué me calme? ¿Te das cuenta de la estupidez que están sugiriendo  
>- si que te calmes, si te sentaras a considerarlo te darías cuenta que es la mejor opción, ya está hecho, – dijo está vez Narcisa entre diente- ahora siéntate y termina de escuchar a Walburga – Lucius respiro hondo un par de veces antes de sentarse y gesticular a Walburga para que continuara<br>-Bueno, como decía, Sirius dice que al parecer esto no es sólo una iniciativa de los príncipes sólo y por lo que se observa la reina piensa respaldarlo y convenció al príncipe Severus de hacerlo también  
>- bueno, recibí una carta de él pero no daba mayores detalles, sólo hacía referencia a los eventos y pedía una reunión a la brevedad<br>- Lucius, es claro que no van a dejar que su pequeño príncipe sea un amante a escondidas  
>- …Lo sé…-dijo resignado<br>- y por lo que Sirius cuenta en su carta en el castillo ya lo sabe todo el mundo, no tardara en correrse entre los nobles y desde ahí ya sabes que las noticias viajan rápido, tenemos dos semanas antes de que lo sepa todo el mundo y ya no pueda decirse que rumor  
>- cariño si pretendemos tomar el camino que pretende la reina Caeli debemos actuar ahora<br>- ah…- suspiro y miro a su reina- escribiré a Severus para concertar una reunión, pero antes escribiré a Draco, tengo que saber su opinión al respecto, no me fio – Narcisa asintió  
>- También hay otra cosa<br>- ¿algo más?- dijo casi con desesperación  
>- si, me encontré con Percy Weasly está mañana – De hecho había ido expresamente a "visitar" a Arthur Weasly sabiendo que ni este ni su mujer estarían en casa- y me conto que Gryffindor le había pedido ayuda para la investigación, ya sabes, como estuvo involucrado, me conto que se sentía en gran gratitud con él príncipe Severus por la ayuda que le prestó durante la tragedia y que le había enviado su libreta<br>- ¿y qué tiene eso de preocupante? Gryffindor ha mejorado sus relaciones con Ravenclaw, no sería ninguna sorpresa que estuviera colaborando  
>- O, pero luego me dijo que cuando Arthur se enteró se mostro muy sorprendido, al parecer Ravenclaw jamás solicito tal ayuda<br>- en ese caso no puedo pensar en ninguna razón por la cual Gryffindor quisiera indagar más en el asunto, se sospecha que son Death Eather pero… ouhh- dijo en comprensión  
>- exacto,<br>- No creo que Severus  
>- No se puede confiar en nadie, sé que le tienes mucho cariño, pero tienes que se precavido<br>- Quizás Severus no lo sepa- interrumpió la reina- Percy Weasly fue contactado por otra persona, en ese caso sería bueno poner a Severus sobre aviso  
>- Será mejor que nos reunamos en territorio neutro entonces, el anuncio oficial sobre …lo de Draco debe ser hecho para finales de este mes y se debe echar a correr lo que haremos antes de eso.<br>- Comenzare a ver los detalles – Walburga salió dejando a los reyes sólos  
>- Tal vez no sea tan malo sabes, se vienen tiempos difíciles y una alianza de este tipo nos hará más fuertes<br>- pero con Gryffindor…  
>- estará bien – trato de tranquilizarla Lucius<br>- ¿sabes? Siempre me he preguntado si sabes algo que yo no sé, por eso siempre te he apoyado con respecto a tus decisiones con Gryffindor, cuando no quisiste atacar, cuando abriste relaciones diplomáticas, cuando les ha ayudado, siempre he pensado que tienes una razón, así que te apoyare con esto también, sólo…ten cuidado – Lucius sólo le sonrió calmadamente y la beso en la frente. No había nada que pudiera decirle, en realidad él no sabía nada que Narcisa no supiera, no tenía información secreta sobre Gryffindor ni sobre los años oscuros, lo único que tenía era el conocimiento de la rectitud de Severus Snape, sin embargo, no conocía a la reina y no confiaba en ella, menos aún después de haberla visto, evidentemente Gryffindor escondía muchos secretos. 

SsSSssSssSsSsssSsSSs

En Griffindor Severus Snape estaba sentado escribiendo notas mientras repasaba una libreta

-Sólo un poco más

Naannananannanananannanan

N/A: Perdon por la tardanza, confiezo que no le he dedicado mucho tiempo a la historia, sucede que tengo la imaginación de una niña de 10 años y no lo controlo xD, se me llena la cabeza de otras ideas y comienzo a escribir otras historias, resultado termino escribiendo 4 fanfic paralelos y avanzo muy poco en cada uno, por lo tanto hoy decidi dedicarme a este en exclusiva por un tiempo, espero mantenerme firme y asi poder actualizar más seguido n.n, ojala les haya gustado el cap, se que avanza un poco lento, pero quiero dejar bien sentadas la relaciones, de aquí en adelante tratare de primero, escribir capítulos más largos y consistentes, por lo que puede que me demore más en actualizar pero espero que el material final sea de mayor calidad, y segundo que más cosas importantes para el plot ( bueno…eso lo noto yo más que nada xD)sucedan por capitulo, voy a ver que tal resulta, tampoco deseo que las cosas sucedan apresuradamente y que se pierdan la lógica o la credibilidad, pero tratare .

Espero sigan leyendo los 4 reinos n.n


	7. Chapter 7

Mil disculpas por la tardanza, la última vez que actualice re jure que me iba a dedicar más a la historia pero ya ven...en vez de eso publique una historia nueva que tengo incompleta también xD

quiero dar las gracias a quienes siguen las historia y dejan comentarios n.n

duendeciya

liz arlovskaya

sauceskull19167

y elecktra n.n

gracias por la paciencia espero disfruten el capítulo

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>

Le entrego la carta a la lechuza y suspiro exasperado, llevaba más de un mes en Gryffindor y en su opinión había sido todo lo útil y productivo que le era posible, su madre por otro lado opinaba lo contrario, lo asediaba constantemente por correspondencia con preguntas que realmente no tenía manera de responder, consideraba que el asunto de Draco y el príncipe Harry le tenía las manos más que llenas para encargarse de otros temas menos importante en su consideración pero su madre estaba obsesionada con saber todo lo que aconteciera en el palacio de Levia, tal vez era hora de ir ver a Augusta, quizás así podría satisfacer alguna mínima porción de los deseos de Walburga Black.

Palacio Salazar

- ¿Carta de Sirius?- pregunto el rey Lucius entrando en la habitación

- aha- contesto con desgano- tómala, leela si quieres – Lucius la tomo mirándola intrigado- No dice nada de interés

-….¿has estado preguntándole acerca de Severus?

- sí, ya sabes hay que ser precavida, tú mismo estas teniendo tus dudas este último tiempo- dijo quitándole importancia- quería saber si había logrado averiguar algo más acerca de Gryffindor pero todo lo que sabe son rumores, eso, o se está negando a contestarme por el puro gusto de hacerme molestar

-no creo que lo esté haciendo apropósito, Sirius no es la persona más indicada para esto indicada, una cosa es que sea embajador y otra cosa es acercarse al príncipe, Severus es muy reservado

- tienen la misma edad, y se conocen desde hace años, ya deben estar muy amigos

- la gente cambia, además las cosas entre ellos no terminaron bien

- ¿a qué te refieres? Eran muy cercanos de niños-

-claro…- él sólo la miro fijo por un momento- Hablando de otro tema ¿Cómo van los preparativos?

- maravillosamente, la reina quedara impresionada- dijo con orgullo

- bien… quería ponerte al tanto luego de la celebración para Draco y el príncipe Harry me ausentare brevemente asi que Narcisa se quedara a cargo de todo ante cualquier problema

- ¿ausentarte? ¿Por qué?

- Nada de qué preocuparse, unos asuntos que debo atender y no puedo aplazar, como comprenderás la reunión tampoco puede ser aplazad así que estoy haciendo malabares para cumplir con todo, estaré de vuelta para la caza por la mañana- Walburga asintió

-bueno, te dejo entonces- se dio una vuelta para decir algo más- … no esperes mucho de Sirius en este asunto- dejo la carta sobre la mesa y salió.

Gryffindor

- ¿Están divirtiéndose sin mi?- entro con las manos en la cintura

- o tío por favor ten un duelo conmigo, la reina se niega a complacerme y estoy muy aburrido

- ¿a qué se debe la negativa su majestad? He escuchado practica usted mucho, supuse que le gustaba el duelo

- Se dicen por ahí muchas cosas de mi y como podrá comprobar muchas son mentira- dijo haciendo referencia al rumor sobre su edad- sin embargo es cierto, si practico mucho el duelo, más no es por el gusto sino porque tengo mucho en que mejorar, el joven Malfoy quiere divertirse y no doy la altura como rival por lo que no podre brindarle diversión alguna- dijo sonriente

- Draco se niega a terminar la practica sin una victoria- dijo Harry sonriendo socarronamente mientras giraba la varita entre sus manos

- Estoy sólo calentando, te derrotare en la siguiente

- Un caballero debe saber cuándo admitir la derrota- Dijo Severus Snape entrando a la habitación

- déjalos que jueguen, son jóvenes, les hace bien el ejercicio, su majestad debería practicar también un poco, puedo ayudarle si lo necesita

- Soy realmente penosa, por eso prefiero practicar en privado

- Le aseguro que no osaría jamás burlarme, nadie nace sabiendo duelo, además le aseguro que puedo ser un excelente instructor pregúntele al príncipe, el puede dar fe de mis habilidades

- ¿Se han batido a duelo alguna vez?- Caeli que permanecía sentada volteo a ver a Severus que estaba de pie aún cerca a la puerta

- Sólo por deporte, ninguna disputa seria –

- ¿y? ¿Qué tal?- pregunto Harry interesado

- era muy bueno de niño- concedió

- lo vencí cada vez – dijo Sirius con orgullo

- ¿En serio?- pregunto Caeli sorprendida, dirigió a su mirada de Severus a Sirius- Severus es realmente un gran duelista- prosiguió incrédula

- que puedo decir, soy sobresaliente- dijo Sirius socarronamente

- pero eso fue hace años, no puedo dar cuenta de su desempeño actual

- Si te hubieras quedado alrededor más tiempo sabrías lo bueno que me he vuelto- le dijo alzando las cejas y mirándole directamente

- ¿alrededor de donde?- pregunto Caeli

- ¡oh! es esto sobre tu estancia en Slytherin, Draco me comento algo- interrumpió Harry

- ¿En Slytherin?- pregunto Caeli dirigiéndose a Harry

- Si, Severus pasó bastante tiempo allí cuando tenía mi edad

- No sabía de eso

- Fue un tiempo muy breve – dijo Severus quitándole importancia

- y se fue muy repentinamente- les comento Sirius- siempre me pregunte a que se debió tu súbita partida

- mi tiempo en Slytherin había llegado a su fin y la vida debe continuar – Hubo un pequeño silencio

- ¿qué te parece un duelo?…por los viejos tiempos

- Talvez otro día, tengo asuntos de los que ocuparme, Caeli te necesito para algo- la nombrada se puso de pie y lo siguió fuera de la habitación, Sirius se quedo mirando por donde habían salido por un momento antes de respirar hondo y voltearse hacia los muchachos.

- y bien ¿que me dices de ese duelo sobrino?

Severus había guiado a Caeli al despacho, durante estos día mientras se les veía socializando y de buen ánimo en realidad habían estado bajo mucha presión manejando con el mayor secretismo posible el enlace de Harry y Draco, por lo demás todos los sirvientes del castillo lo sabían lo que significaba todos los nobles importantes y pronto lo sabría el pueblo debido a esto esperaban tener todo formalizado lo antes posible.

-¿Y cómo planean hacerlo?- pregunto Caeli curiosa

- Magia, obviamente- contesto Severus observando por sobre su hombro los planos –

-¿crees que vaya a ser tan impresionante como suena?

- probablemente eso y más-

- ¿en serio?- dijo Caeli con tono de no creérselo bajo los planos y giro para mirarlo -¿con fuente de chocolate y todo?

- ¡Claro! Walburga Black se está encargando de todo, organiza las mejores fiestas en Slytherin, tiene una persona especial y todo, si ella promete entonces tendrás

- ¿Walburga Black?...- medito un poco-¿la madre del embajador?-

- Si, el rey Lucius la puso a cargo, insistieron en organizar todo, pero conseguí que me enviaran los planos del campamento…ya sabes, para mayor seguridad…. estas mirando lo equivocado, deja de contar curiosidades y apréndete los caminos

- ufff- suspiro agotada- ilumíname ¿Qué crees que va a pasar?

-debemos irnos con cuidado, Lucius podrá tenerme aprecio pero no olvidemos que es el rey de su propia nación y vela por eso primero, además Draco es su único hijo

-y debo memorizarme el mapa porque…?

- cualquier eventualidad, no creo que vayan a aceptar el enlace por nada, probablemente exijan alguna información sobre…bueno- Caeli asintió

- si, la era oscura…comprendo

- no tengo excusa para negarles la información, pero tampoco puedo compartirla con demasiada gente, en fin, la reunión es en realidad para eso, el compromiso es lo de menos

- ¿y Harry…?- Severus negó con la cabeza

- Quiero que este tranquilo, no hay necesidad de involucrarlo así que el Joven Malfoy tampoco debe saberlo, hasta lo que les concierne es su día y lo disfrutaran

- ¿Cuál es el real itinerario entonces

- Llegamos, celebraran con algunos juegos durante el día, conversamos detalles netos sobre el compromiso, como los títulos, tierras etc, habrá un baile que debería dejar a todos agotados, muy temprano a la mañana siguiente nos reuniremos, tu y yo, con el rey Lucius en una cacería con una pequeña guardia personal, ahí hablaremos de verdad

-….bien- medito un poco- ¿llevaremos a alguien especial supongo?

- por supuesto, y te aseguro que Lucius tendrá a alguien pegado a su espalda en todo momento también

- ¿Moody?- sugirió

- muy obvio, además él es amigo de Albus y no estoy en condiciones de pedirle ese favor ahora

-¿por qué?¿qué ha pasado?

- No había querido preocuparte pero he estado investigando lo que sucedió en Ravenclaw por mi cuenta

-¿Madam Pince?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño. Severus asintió- ¿ a espaldas de Dumblendore?- Severus asintió nuevamente- ¿Por qué? Es el mejor aliado que podemos tener….¿o no?

- Tranquila – se sentó en el escritorio y le tomo la mano- No pasa nada, no estaremos enemistándonos con Dumblendore por esto, sólo que no sé si ya se ha enterado y no quiero tener que decírselo yo, es un hombre inteligente, sacara sus conclusiones y sabrá que no tengo malas intenciones, hasta entonces prefiero mantener mi distancia

-¿pero por que lo estás haciendo a sus espaldas?

- él no me quiso envuelto y no puedo quedarme al margen lo sabes, si tiene algo que ver con Voldemort debo ser el primero en saberlo

-….¿en Slytherin lo saben?...quiero decir, alguien de la corte, ¿el rey?

- Espero que no pero es muy probable, mande a pedir su libreta de notas a Percy Weasly- Caeli dejo salir aire angustiada

- ¿por qué tan descuidado? No es propio de ti, si lo saben y sin Moody …

- shhh shhh-le tomo la cara – tranquila, conseguí a un auror entrenado bajo el mando de Moody, es la esposa de un antiguo amigo de mi hermano

- ¿No se darán cuenta?, si entreno con Moody debe ser conocida

- esa es la mejor parte, es metamorfomago- ella asintió aún intranquila- shh estarás bien, todo saldrá bien- se inclino un poco más y le beso la frente

* * *

><p>- No puedo creer que haya llegado el día- se pasó las manos por el cuello- Merlín, estoy nervioso<p>

- Tranquilo, les encantaras- dijo Draco descuidadamente mirando por la ventana

- ….¿es en serio?- dijo Harry molesto- sólo eso, yo te di mil consejos acerca de como agradar a mi familia y tu todo lo que me dices es eso- Draco le miro sorprendido

-…pero…si es cierto, les vas a encantar- balbuceo, habían estado de este animo desde que partieron, Harry estaba nervioso y se notaba, Draco trataba de disimularlo pero aún asi era evidente que su cabeza estaba en otro lado

- ahh- dejo salir un bufido molesto

- ¡alto!- grito Caeli que iba sentaba frente a ellos- no los soporto más, dos príncipes mimados es demasiado, ¡detengan el carruaje!- golpeo hacia el lado donde estaba el chofer de manera furiosa

Se movían por el balanceo del carruaje al ser tirado por los caballos, se dirigían a terreno neutral para realizar la reunión. Miro alrededor tratando de ocupar su mente en otra cosa, desde que su hiperquinética acompañante les había abandonado para socializar con el cochero había reinado el silencio, no se consideraba una persona callada, todo lo contrario, tenía especial habilidad para hacer conversación, pero intentar penetrar la barrera de un Severus Snape armado de un libro y con la misión de ignorarle estaba siendo un desafío. Trato de recordar su conversación con Augusta.

_-Severus la ha tenido difícil, mientras tu viajabas por el mundo él estaba bajo la nariz de Lord Voldemort, no puedes esperar que sea el mismo que conociste hace años así como tu tampoco eres el mismo _

_- claro, claro, es parte de madurar_

_- más que eso, él se endureció, fueron tiempos tormentosos los que pasamos por aquí, todos perdimos algo, lo único que me mantuvo a flote fue mi nieto y la esperanza de que él mundo fuera mejor para él de lo que lo era para mí. Severus perdió a su familia y probablemente nunca sabremos cómo- le dio un sorbo a su taza de té_

_- ¿nunca supieron quien asesino al rey?- ella negó con la cabeza_

_- corren muchos rumores, algunos creen que lo traicionaron, pero la realidad es que podría hasta haberse caído del caballo, no tenemos idea_

_-¿y Lily?- ella le miro por sobre si taza de té antes de posarla nuevamente sobre el plato_

_- Si Severus no te lo ha contado no me corresponde a mi _

_-….lo siento, sólo quería saber más de él, como es ahora…él…no estamos en buenos términos exactamente- se quedo ensimismado _

_-muchas cosas han pasado…- se hizo un pequeño silencio- probablemente la única cosa que le mantuvo a flote a él fueron los niños_

_-¿mmm?- dijo algo distraído_

_- la reina y el príncipe Harry- repitió ella- probablemente son la única razón por la que Severus volvió a sonreír_

Podía sacar muchas conclusiones sobre aquello, y estaba seguro que su madre habría sacado aun más, pero no quiso compartirlo con ella, le parecería traicionar la confianza de Augusta incluso si lo que hablaron no podría ser calificado exactamente como un secreto, y ella ciertamente jamás dijo que él no podía contarlo, pero las conversación había sido intima, y para él por lo menos muy personal, eran cosas que no quería compartir con su madre y menos exponer a la maquinaciones de la corte. Observo una vez más a Severus enfrascado en su lectura y se froto las rodillas nervioso.

-¿Qué lees?- Severus levanto la mirada del libro un momento

- familias, escudos y sus reliquias- dirigió sus ojos nuevamente al libro

-¿por placer o deber?

- para educarme- dio vuelta una página- debería intentarlo de vez en cuando señor Black, puede ser muy productivo

- …por deber entonces- Severus le miro con hastió y él sonrió satisfecho- todavía haces esa cara, la última vez que recuerdo verte haciéndola éramos unos niños

- no sé a qué cara se refiere

- por supuesto, tu no ves tus expresiones- dijo con gracia- la haces cuando estas fastidiado por algo

- puede sentirse orgulloso entonces señor Black, me conocen por mi paciencia, debe usted tener una maravillosa habilidad para fastidiar a la gente

- No, que va, sólo fastidiarte a ti, se ve que aún tengo el toque- Estiro lo brazos y los puso tras su cabeza, triunfante vio como Severus trataba de contener una sonrisa – hey quería preguntarte…- De pronto el carruaje se sacudió

- Nos detuvimos- dijo Severus cerrando el libro y asomándose por la ventana

- ¡No! ¡Ya tuve suficiente! Los abandono- Escucho que alguien gritaba fuera, parecía la voz de la reina, vio como Severus se sonreía antes de abrir la puerta y bajar

-¿Qué sucedió ahora?-Sirius se asomo justo para ver como la reina corría para abrazar a Severus

- tienes que dejarme acompañarte, pensé que sería divertido ir con ellos, pero están tan nerviosos que erupcionan cada 20 minutos, me rindo

- aaaa-dijo como un te lo dije-¿lista para el carruaje de los adultos ahora?

- por favor

- bien sube- cuando se hubieron acomodado volvieron a partir. La reina miro alrededor curioseando

- ¿estabas leyendo? – Severus asintió tomando nuevamente su libro

- eres pésima compañía, el señor Black no tiene un libro, se debe haber sentido muy aburrido

- soy un príncipe no un bufón- dijo sin quitar la vista de su libro

-mmmmm- le miro brevemente- ¿le gustan las cartas señor Black?

- ¿a quién no?-

-bien-se saco una baraja del bolsillo de la capa y cambio de asiento para ubicarse a su lado. Mientras jugaban sorprendió un par de veces a Severus mirándolos, pero apenas se sabía sorprendido volvía la vista a su libro.

* * *

><p>No olviden dejar comentarios<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

...nada que decir xD sólo advertirles que podría pasar tiempo antes del proximo asi que espero disfruten este

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8<strong>

-¿Cómo ha ido? – Harry se apresuro a preguntarle - ¿estas…?- observo como ella engullía un dulce con una expresión algo culpable Tonks le alcanzaba otro - ¿hace cuanto realmente termino la reunión Caeli?-

- Harry perdón perdón perdón- le tomo las manos- queríamos hablar contigo inmediatamente después pero tú y Draco no estaban por ningún lado así que no puedes echarme toda la culpa, además Tonks y yo estábamos pasando un rato maravilloso

- estamos buscando la fuente de chocolate – agrego la ultima que lucía una larga cabellera roja y unos rasgos que no pertenecían a su rostro original

- ¡no lo puedo creer! Yo he estado comiéndome las uñas todo este tiempo

- ai por favor como si no supiéramos que te andabas besuqueando por ahí con Draco y quizás que más con tantas carpas seguramente encontraron una vacía – dijo despreocupadamente mientras tomaba una copa de la mesa y le cogía la mano a Tonk para llevarla hacia otro lado del festin haciendo a Harry a un lado

- bien ¿y como fue? – dijo este siguiéndoles el paso

- bien bien – camino más rápido hasta que Harry se arto y se le paro adelante

- dime que paso- ella dejo escapar el aire

- el compromiso esta formalizado y ha sido aceptado con todos los términos, todo fue diplomático ambos lados se comportaron bien- Harry asintió- peeero hay una condición que no vimos objeción en aceptar pero creo podría no agradarte a ti o a Draco – le miro expectante-

- ¿Qué?

- no pueden contraer nupcias hasta que hayan cumplido los 21

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿por qué?!

- ambos lados quieren asegurarse de que no se estén apresurando en esto…

- no lo puedo creer- se volteo exasperado tomándose la cabeza

- no te lo tomes así, de todas maneras no creo que hayan estado pensando en casarse tan pronto ¿o sí? Sólo tienen 15 años y…

- ¡no ahora pero quizás en uno o dos años no en seis!- casi grito

- Harry cálmate por favor –dijo con tono firme y tomándolo de un brazo bruscamente para acercarlo- céntrate en lo positivo, por como yo lo veo el par de granujas se salieron con la suya así que sonríe un poco y disfruta la ¡puta! Fiesta que es para ustedes ¿si?- termino entre dientes y luego sonrió como si nada a la gente que pasaba saludándolos - ahora mi amiga Tonks y yo- soltó a Harry y se tomo del brazo de Tonks - vamos a seguir curioseando y ver si podemos encontrar esa bendita fuente de chocolate y que otras cosas prepararon los Slytherin para ofrecernos ¡o! porque como se esmeraron para hacer de TU compromiso un evento del que se hablara por siglos, así que si nos permites – le dio un empujo con el hombro y pasándolo de largo –aaa y Harry –dijo como hubiera recordado algo -si no me equivoco alguien debe estar informando a Draco de esto justo ahora así que debe estar muy triste considerando que no podrán vivir juntos por lo pronto –Harry frunció la boca mordiéndose la lengua - quizás deberías aprovechar e ir a consolarlo…o que él te consuele a ti, no tengo muy claro como son los papeles en esta relación- Harry se puso colorado y Caeil rio orgullosa de haberlo hecho sonrojar – nos vemos en el baile – y se alejaron las dos risueñas

-¿No deberíamos poner a Harry al tanto? Seguro los Slytherin informan de todo a su príncipe- le pregunto Tonks

- Tranquila, pensaba lo mismo porque no soy una ingenua para fiarme de la palabra de otro rey, podemos tener intereses comunes pero ya sabes, cada uno vela por sus propios intereses primero, sin embargo, has visto a esos dos, este no es un compromiso arreglado, en serio se quieren y si Draco o Harry supieran algo inmediatamente se lo contarían al otro de eso estoy segura y dado que Harry no lo sabe los Slytherin han cumplido su palabra – Hicieron una reverencia breve- señor Black – y continuaron su camino – además es lo mejor, lo estaba fastidiando pero realmente quiero que disfrute su fiesta, han estado muy nerviosos todo este tiempo y no se supone que esa sea el ánimo en el día de tu compromiso, debería ser un evento feliz…espero tome mi consejo y vaya a pasar las penas con su prometido – miro a Tonks con tono pícaro

- Mírala como se pasea con esa amiga suya- llego Walburga al lado suyo entregándole una copa- quien sabe tal vez se casen, parece ser la costumbre ahora en Gryffindor, deshonrar a tu familia con un matrimonio homosexual ¿Qué vendrá luego?¿ Matrimonios con centauros? – Sirius observaba detenidamente a la reina Caeli que reía mientras conversaba con un grupo de jóvenes y del brazo de su inseparable "amiga" y recordó lo que había acontecido más temprano

_-¿Los viste?-_

_- Si, que cursilería más grande, el dándole de comer, no les da vergüenza – levanto la mirada y al otro lado del salón y vio como Caeli se limpiaba la barbilla riendo y Severus sostenía una cuchara, parecía que efectivamente le había estado dando algo a probar, pero a él no le parecía algo para escandalizarse_

_- ¿cómo puede el príncipe Severus rebajarse así?- parecía que las tipas no tenían nada más interesante de que hablar, iba a alejarse para no oír más pero lo que dijeron a continuación lo planto en su lugar_

_- ya sabes que dicen que son amantes, todo el mundo lo sabe_

_- aun así, deberían ser más discretos, gente de su alcurnia- y ya no escucho más, se quedo observando a la pareja._

-….y no sé quien será?- volvió al presente

- ¿Qué? Disculpa madre no te estaba escuchando- contesto aún algo ausente

- te preguntaba si sabias si los de Gryffindor trajeron algún guardaespaldas especial, ya sabes, además de sus guardias – Sirius bebió todo lo de su copa y se la entrego a su madre quien le alcanzo una nueva, la miro de reojo un segundo dudando y luego miro a la reina de nuevo

- …sabes que he mantenido algún contacto con Andromeda- movió su copa observando como el liquido bailaba dentro de esta

- ai Sirius por favor ¿no puede esperar?¿ estoy tratando de hablarte de algo importante aquí – Sirius la miro de mala manera

- no sabría esto si no fuera porque soy el único Black que mantiene contacto con ese lado de la familia, escúchame que te va a interesar- Su madre rodo los ojos

- bien dime, quizás me sirva como tema de conversación en la reuniones sociales- dijo sin interes-

- Esa "amiga" de la reina se hace llamar Tonks

- eso lo averigüé por mi cuenta muchas gracias- dijo sarcástica- ¿y que tiene que ver eso con Andromeda?

- Tonks es un apellido no un nombre – la miro alzando las cejas

- no uno noble entonces, porque no me suena para nada ¿estás yendo a algún lado con esto? Porque estoy perdiendo la paciencia y si insinúas que es una Black pues te pido que mires de nuevo que aunque tu prima se haya casado con un Muggle la sangre Black no se diluye con nada y esa niña no se nos parece en lo más mínimo, sólo mírale los ojos

- a pero la hija de Andromeda es un metamorfomago…-Walburga volteo a verlo con sorpresa

-…

- y es una bruja muy hábil, que según sé, se entrenó con Alastor Moody

- entonces es ella el guardaespaldas- asintió y observo como su madre les miraba con detenimiento ahora, inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo dicho

- creo que me retirare temprano– Termino su segunda copa y la dejo en la mesa furiosamente, se marcho mordiéndose la lengua antes de soltarle algo más a su madre, en un inicio no había querido traspasar información crucial, no le gustaba formar parte de intrigas, no sabía que le había poseído.

* * *

><p>Draco fue despertado por un movimiento brusco en la cama, apenas alcanzo a procesar que estaba pasando e intento incorporarse pero ya tenía una varita en el cuello, alguien lanzo un lumos y pudo ver como sostenían a Harry y le ponían bruscamente una camisa<p>

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto sin moverse y muy consciente de la varita que le apuntaba y miro hacia la entrada de su carpa buscando a su guardia personal notando sin sorpresa que no estaban

-tranquilo su majestad, no tomara mucho tiempo

-¿A dónde se lo llevan? – lentamente intento deslizar la mano bajo la almohada donde tenía su varita

- ¿busca esto?- otro guardia le mostro su varita y relajo el cuerpo mostrando su rendición

- …no han contestado a mi pregunta

- son ordenes de Walburga Black su alteza

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Donde esta madre?-

- la reina se encuentra indispuesta en estos momentos- frunció el ceño mirándolos a todos y sopesando la situación, miro a Harry que se veía muy confundido y sólo se dejaba manejar, intento ponerse de pie pero le clavaron la varita más fuerte en el cuello, volteo a mirar al guardia lentamente y este retrocedió un poco pero aún apuntándole, miro al resto nuevamente

-no olviden ponerle zapatos- terminaron de ajustarle la ropa y le empujaron para sacarlo del lugar- ¡voy a arreglar esto! – fue lo último que le escucho a Draco decir antes de que lo forzaran a subirse a una escoba y se lo llevaran de ahí.

- es mi prometido al que se acaban de llevar ¿saben que esto es traición verdad?

- seguimos ordenes reales su alteza

- las ordenes equivocadas y de la persona equivocada- intento ponerse de pie pero se lo impidieron

- debe permanecer aquí

- No debo hacer nada, y no importa que tan importante creas que son las órdenes de mi tía abuela

las mías lo son más- los guardias se miraron entre sí titubeando- si decido que son traidores a la

corona no habrá Black que los oculte de mi- agrego viciosamente, finalmente bajaron las baritas- muy bien, ahora ¿Dónde se llevaron a Harry?- se puso de pie buscando su ropa

- No lo sabemos su alteza, no nos dieron toda la información, sólo los magos que se fueron con él

saben a dónde lo llevan

-puta serpiente astuta- maldijo a su Walburga en un susurro- ¿donde están Grabe y Goyle?- se miraron nerviosos

- …puestos a dormir su alteza- soltó un gran suspiro tratando de calmarse

- tu- señalo a uno - ahora voy escribirle una carta a mi padre, se la llevaras ahora mismo, de esto

depende si mañana te suspenden o te ejecutan

* * *

><p>- ¿qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí?- dijo mirando hacia todos lados, nadie contesto, claramente era una emboscada, había sido su error, había bajado la guardia, se jactaba de ser cuidadoso pero confiaba en Lucius, sin embargo había bastado que el gato diera un paseo para que el ratón hiciera fiesta. Barrio el lugar con la mirada cuidadosamente tomando nota de todos los presentes, la mayoría eran de la familia Black, pudo reconocer a Arcturus, Nigellus y Phineas, además estaba Rodolphus Lestrange junto a sus esposa Bellatrix y Ursula Flint, estaban presentes otras tres personas a quienes no reconocía, noto la falta de Narcisa, Draco y Sirius, probablemente no estaban al tanto pensó con alivio.<p>

- Lamento despertarte en medio de la noche Severus, pero hay algunos terma urgentes que debemos discutir- Walburga apareció en su campo de visión

- ¿Severus de que hablan?- sintió como tomaban su mano

- no lo sé- dijo mirando cuidadosamente a la gente en la mesa- no tengo nada que ver con esto- volteo y miro a Caeli a los ojos para que viera la verdad en ellos, ella asintió. La inspecciono buscando que estuviera bien y luego miro a Harry

-¿Dónde está Tonks?- se agacho a preguntarles en un susurro, ambos negaron con la cabeza

- Tu guardaespaldas se encuentra a salvo, tranquilo – le aseguro Walburga que había escuchado la pregunta- brillante la verdad, una metamorfomago, y de mi propia familia, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado, si no fuera por Sirius- Así que finalmente el perro si estaba involucrado, le maldijo en silencio

- toma asiento Severus, creo que esta conversación dará para largo, será mejor que te pongas cómodo

- antes me gustaría saber cuál es el supuesto tema en discusión – dijo tranquilamente siguiéndole la corriente

- las irregularidades respecto a la sucesión al trono de Gryffindor por supuesto–

-…No veo a que puedes referirte- dijo fingiendo extrañeza

- permíteme ser más clara- Walburga tomo asiento y enlazo las manos sobre la mesa fingiendo estar pensativa- nos gustaría saber porque siendo que tu eres el heredero esta reinando una completa desconocida

- ¿Tienes alguna queja acerca del desempeño? Porque aunque fuera de tu incumbencia, que no lo es, te aseguro que la reina es completamente capaz

- ¿es ella sangre real? Por lo que sabemos podría ser una sangre sucia- Harry y Caeli se sorprendieron un poco por lo crudo del término, él los miro tratando de tranquilizarlos luego volteo y vio que el comentario había venido de Bellatrix

-¿Es eso aún tema aquí en Slytherin? Quien los oyera, suenan bastante a los tiempos oscuros- miro alrededor y varios se retorcieron en sus sillas algo avergonzados- ahora podrían dejarse de tonterías e ir directo al grano – miro directamente a Walburga

- Han usurpado tu derecho- dijo esta finalmente, Severus casi tuvo ganas de reír

- yo mismo cedí la corona, Walburga, creo que eso ya es bien sabido

- bueno eso de dice por ahí pero ante tanto secretismo quien sabe

- hemos recibido embajadores tuyos y yo mismo he establecido las relaciones diplomáticas

- aa pero son cuidadosos en darnos sólo la información que quieren que tengamos

- como cualquier reino- Severus estaba jugando sus cartas bien

- ¿lo admites entonces?

- ¿Hemos terminado ya? Esta discusión no está yendo a ningún lado

- No, no hemos terminado- se puso de pie golpeando la mesa, de pronto el ambiente se volvió más tenso Walburga hizo un gesto y uno de los guardia forzó a Severus a tomar asiento -eres un especialista en dar evasivas, siempre lo has sido pero hoy vas a contestar mis preguntas

- ¿he hecho otra cosa?- la miro esta vez claramente molesto, le pusieron papel un pluma en frente, lo analizó un momento, seguramente creían que estaba bajo algún hechizo o poción y no podía hablar al respecto pero si podría escribir - No estoy bajo ningún hechizo walburga- hizo los materiales a un lado

-¿mientes deliberadamente entonces? No me obligues a darte veritaserum- la miro fijamente, sabía de hecho que no podía tener veritaserum, él mismo era un maestro pocionista y conocía a los pocos capaces de fabricar dicha poción pero entonces también creyó que estaban a salvo aquí, decidió no arriesgarse

- omitir no es mentir- dijo finalmente

- entonces no tengo de que preocuparme, hare las preguntas adecuadas –contesto llena de si- bueno sólo pondré esto sobre la mesa-les señaló- ¿son eso dos hijos de Tom Riddle? – se hoyó un murmullo entre los presentes, aparentemente no todos estaban al tanto de las sospechas de Walburga, usaría eso a su favor

- No ¿Qué sin sentido es este? –contesto con burla y Walburga parecía estar a punto de sonrojarse

- Lo son y todo el mundo lo sabe – insistió- hasta la plebe lo comenta

- ¿El lord oscuro tuvo hijos?- Severus giro hacia Bellatrix nuevamente y noto como esta analizaba a Harry y Caeli con la mirada

- por supuesto que no – se alzo otra voz- Walburga esto está completamente salido de contexto

- No es tan ridículo como piensas Phineas- interrumpió uno de los desconocidos- de hecho oí que el Lord estuvo entrenado a una niña por un tiempo

- claro ¿pero hijos? –contesto incrédulo

- quizás no biológicos- concedió alguien

- si no son hijos biológicos ¿cuál es la preocupación?

- No importa si son o no su sangre, si fueron criados por ese monstruo o aprendieron aunque sea algo mínimo de él entonces son un peligro- retomo el control Wallburga alzando un poco la voz por sobre la del resto- Tom Riddle fue vencido hace mucho tiempo y estos niños debieron haberle seguido- se escucharon respiraciones indignadas ante la insinuación

- eran niños- dijo una voz desde otra dirección

- quizás me este excediendo – concedió- pero todo viene de una profunda preocupación, he incluso si les cuesta aceptar mi postura una cosa es no matarlos ¿pero por qué ponerlos a reinar? – dijo mirando a todos, volteo a mirar a Severus nuevamente- no hay ninguna razón lógica para que pusieras la corona sobre una niña de 10 años siendo que tú tenías ya edad suficiente y eras el siguiente legitimo heredero, no comprendo que simplemente te hayas hecho a un lado para dejar a dos hijos de un impostor y perverso hombre en el trono- se hizo un pequeño silencio

- …¿y qué vas a hacer al respecto?- pregunto Severus en voz muy baja

- No te pongas en mi contra Severus que esto es en tu beneficio- le advirtió Walburga sintiendo la amenaza en su voz -Sé qué piensas como yo, que había poco de humano en él- prosiguió - poco de vida, no lo suficiente para que pudiera morir- la mujer había dejado su plan altivo y su voz de había vuelto sombría- no creo que tener a estos cerca, sueltos y menos a cargo de un reino sea lo más sabio

- Yo te garantizo su inocencia –trato de razonar

- Hay demasiadas cosas aquí que no calzan y honestamente no creo que tu estes en las mejores facultades mentales para garantizar nada- Hizo un gesto con la mano y Severus se volteo para ver como dos guardias se acercaban.

- ¿Walburga qué vas a hacer?- pregunto Phineas alarmado viendo en lo que se había transformado la situación

- Lo que alguien debió haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, a veces hay que hacer un poco de mal para garantizar un bien mayor

Harry fue lo suficientemente rápido para apartarse, Caeli fue tomada por sorpresa y los guardias empujaron para ponerla de pie- serán recluidos e interrogados

- ¡ No la toquen!- Gritó Harry, Severus se precipitó y empujó a uno de los guardias mientras que tomaba a Caeli y la ponía detrás suyo, saco la varita para defenderse

- Harry ven aquí- Harry corrió junto él inmediatamente-

- ¡Severus!- Walburga Black se puso de pie golpeando la mesa con las manos-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

- ¡¿qué demonios de pasa a ti?! ¿Recluirlos?, nos tiendes una emboscada en medio de la noche, planeaste todo esto, que mierda te pasa por la cabeza

- ¡Modera tu lenguaje! ¿¡Qué es lo que estos malditos han hecho para que actúes así?

- no tienes el poder para hacer esto

- tengo el suficiente para retenerlos justo ahora

- no te saldrás con la tuya y lo sabes, déjanos ir Walburga, no quieres hacerme tu enemigo

- por favor- dijo con burla- eso lo hice ya y sé muy bien que tu no olvidas ni perdonas – le miro con furia- coopera, no me obligues a atacar a un noble – dijo entre dientes

- buenas costumbre hasta el final verdad - alzo la varita y comenzó a decir un hechizo pero no porque las puertas se abrieron estruendosamente y seguidamente una fuerte ráfaga de aire los golpeo a todos.

- parece que llego tarde, lo siento, no recibí la invitación- un hombre alto y de larga cabellera y barba blanca entro lentamente arrastrando su túnica.

- Dumblendore- musitaron sorprendidos

- Lucius recibió un aviso algo preocupante y se contacto conmigo, ya veo por qué- dijo alzando las cejas pero sin abandonar su tono jovial- Severus, puedes bajar la varita – Le hizo una indicación a otro hombre que le acompañaba - Esto no parece estar siendo una encerrona muy amena- mostro una sonrisa y viéndolos a todos por sobre sus anteojos de media luna- creo que té, y algunos dulces de limón,- El hombre anterior movió la varita y lo mencionado apareció sobre la mesa. Albus avanzo por la sala y Lucius le hizo un gesto a los guardias para que salieran- Supongo que deberíamos retomar la conversación por donde la dejaron, tomen asiento- les indico a todos lo que se encontraban de pie, de movieron apenas un centímetro cuando dijo- por cierto, de Slytherin a excepción de Walburga y el Rey todos fuera, lo lamento pero esto es algo que no les concierne- termino con un tono menos amable y demostrando por fin su molestia para con la situación.

- Bien, ahora que nos hemos puesto cómodos, ¿en que estaban?

- am hn- Walburga se aclaró un poco la garganta- conversábamos con Severus sobre la cuestionable legitimidad de ..la Reina Caeli y el príncipe Harry-

- Ja- claro ahora no eran ni bastardos, ni perversos, ni usurpadores

- ¿sucede algo Severus?- le pregunto Albus

- ¿ah?..no nada, sólo que evidentemente tenemos conceptos diferentes con Walburga de lo que es una conversación- la mencionada tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse- dejemos de maquillar esto, ella cree que son hijos del Lord oscuro- Albus dejo escapar una pequeña risa y volteo a ver a Wwalburga

- ¿cuál es tu problema exactamente con esto Walburga ? No es Slytherin el que está en el predicamento

- ahh- dejo salir el aire algo exhausta y abandonando la postura tiesa- Albus, sabes exactamente cuál es mi preocupación en esto, Tom Riddle es un asunto que está cada vez más fresco, no podemos hacer oídos sordos.

- Claro...comprendo, pero Severus te ha asegurado que tus sospechas infundadas asumo- Ella le dirigió una mirada algo hastiada -...entiendo también que no puedes creerle de buena fé. Lo lamento Severus pero creo que tendrás que dar algunas explicaciones aquí, estoy muy seguro que los presentes no tendrán problema en guardar un secreto- Severus se puso las manos en la boca y dio un largo suspiro

- supongo que 16 años son suficiente-dijo pensativo y parecía estar tomando algo de valor - Ambos son legítimos herederos- dijo finalmente ninguno de ellos desciende en lo más mínimo de Tom Riddle.- se prolongo un silencio esperando una mayor explicación- lamento que se enteren de este modo- le dirigió una breve mirada a Caeli y Harry – solos les pediré que no me interrumpan hasta que termine- Tomo aire profundamente

– Lo que la mayoría sabe es que mi hermano, el rey James, fue muerto en una emboscada en la casa de un noble en Gryffindor, para cuando me di cuenta se habían tomado el castillo. Lo que muchos no saben es que Lily no murió sino hasta 2 meses después dando a luz a un bebé prematuro, hijo de James Potter. Tom Riddle detestaba a los niños, tal vez no quería tener hijos, o no podía, sin embargo, estaba obsesionado con ser aceptado como gobernante y conservar al heredero era un simbolismo para simpatizar con el pueblo, yo tenía miedo, así que le dije que Caeli era Hija de Lily y James también, temía que la matara, ella tenía sólo un año y él lo creyó. Luego de eso, he de suponer las terribles cosas que pasaron, no se el alcance pues en su mayoría no quise enterarme, lamento no haberme involucrado más, tenía 15 años y estaba aterrado. En esos años el no presto atención a los niños, para nada, y yo existía silenciosamente por el castillo, quería ser lo menos notorio posible, así que en secreto me encargaba de que los niños comieran, vistieran, y aprendieran a leer, me desenvolví así por años...sé que fue cobarde, pero veía lo que hacía, traía gente y la torturaba, traía otros tantos, sus seguidores, y a ellos de vez en cuando les torturaba también, no mentiré, temía por mi vida, por la mía y por la de los niños, de que les pasaría si me mataban.

Harry cumplió los cuatro años, y la situación parecía no haber cambiado, nos encerramos en nuestra burbuja, yo pretendía no saber los horrores que acontecían en esas paredes e inventaba un mundo para ellos. Harry desde que nació prematuro siempre tuvo salud delicada, una vez en particular que enfermó estuvo realmente grave, en aquella ocasión yo me encerré a fabricar pociones, muchas, todas las que pudiera necesitar para mantenerle sano, en las mazmorras Tom Riddle, o Voldemort como comenzó a hacerse llamar me encontró. Fue realmente el momento más escalofriante que he vivido…o que había vivido hasta ese entonces… comenzó a hablar sobre lo silencioso y eficiente que era, que nunca me notaba, y que hasta había llegado a olvidarse de mí, pregunto por los niños, y sobre lo que estaba haciendo, pregunto si era bueno en pociones y luego se marcho, tres semanas después me mando a llamar...comenzó a darme misiones...misiones que cumplí por supuesto, por temor, me hundí en el fango hasta el cuello. Pero las misiones me permitieron salir, y mientras las cumpliera bien, los niños estarían a salvo, salí y averigüé cosas, nombres, seguidores, y fui adquiriendo experiencia. En un momento incluso olvide por qué hacia aquello, que aquello estaba mal. Lo olvide por casi dos años, hasta que Voldemort, o el lord oscuro como comencé a llamarlo requirió mi presencia otra vez, comenzó a hablar sobre pureza de la sangre, mantener linaje, de su madre, y me dio la noticia que me hizo despertar...quería hacer de Caeli su heredera, estaba maravillado con su joven talento, al parecer el último tiempo se había mantenido al pendiente de su tutelaje en magia e incluso le había enseñado algunas cosas él mismo, la idea me asqueo, hacer de Caeli alguien como él, y quizás luego vendría Harry, no podía permitírselo, me odie, como pudo ser que pasara esto y no me diera cuenta... eran sólo niños, ese día corrí con ellos. Jugaban y sonreían, no sabía qué hacer, una semana después envié una lechuza, y me reuní en secreto...con Dumblendore, Le pedí ayuda, le rogué, ….fue una larga conversación, cuando hubo aceptado mi arrepentimientos Dumblendore me hablo de una profecía, no tenía muy claro todas las implicancias, pero luego de que le dijera en detalle comenzamos a sospechar de Harry. Luego de eso comencé a desempeñarme como doble espía, debía seguir en Gryffindor para poder averiguar todo en cuanto pudiera, además de que la posibilidades de lograr huir junto a los dos niños era nulas. Hubo una misión en particular, ayude a la víctima escapar y fingí que me habían burlado ...yo no lo sabía en ese momento, pero alguien me había estado observando, y sospechaba de mi, Peter Pettigrew, hasta la fecha no se que tanto sabia, pero ese día llegue al castillo y Peter estaba afuera esperándome, me hizo un comentario y creí que lo sabía todo, me aterre, le envié una carta a Dumblendore y me presente ante Voldemort, y le dije de la profecía, sin embargo de manera vaga, trataba de ganar tiempo, que algo se me ocurriera, le sugerí un beneficio en esta, hice las más inverosímiles propuestas, él mando a traer a los niños y apenas estuvieron a su vista comenzó a hablar de un ritual que había realizado, sobre su perduración en el tiempo, perpetuarse a sí mismo, que no necesitaba ya herederos...ataco a Harry primero, no sé qué sucedió, de verdad no lo sé, creí que Harry había muerto pero cuando al luz se hubo ido Vodemort no estaba por ningún lado y Harry yacía semiconsciente en el suelo con la frente sangrando.- Se giro para mirar a Harry- así fue como te hiciste la cicatriz- la acaricio brevemente...- Tenía que actuar rápido, envié a los mortifagos en el castillo a distintas locaciones en grupo disfuncionales y específicamente para que fueran atrapados, resulto, advertí a algunas nobles familias que ayudaron, en dieciséis horas me había tomado el castillo de vuelta, pero habían tantas cosas por ser restauradas, debía recuperar la confianza del pueblo, yo debería haber sido el Rey, pero había demasiadas cosas que hacer, lugares por reconstruir, relaciones que reanudar, aun habían mortifagos que atrapar, cuarteles que desbaratar, informaciones que yo conocía, sólo yo podía hacerlo, así que reuní un consejo con las familias que habían sido de confianza, rodee a Caeli de ellos y la corone reina, mientras yo me transforme en ministro e hice lo que se debía hacer. No creí volver a tener problemas con esto, lo hemos hecho bien, después de eso, he hecho lo correcto, me he esforzado en ello.

-¿Por qué no coronaste a Harry entonces?- Soltó Walburga .

- está bien a mi no me interesa el trono – interrumpió Harry apresuradamente hablándole a Caeli, esta le puso una mano en al pierna tratando de calmarlo

- Harry estuvo muy débil de salud por un tiempo como comprenderán y no estaba en condiciones de asumir tal responsabilidad

- ¿y una niña si?

- hice lo que creí correcto- contesto Severus con el ceño fruncido

- tía Walburga creo que tu insistencia se está asiendo tediosa y sin sentido- interrumpió Lucius

- no lo negare, pero Severus, contaste la historia siendo muy hábil en eludir un detalle ¿de dónde salió Caeli?

- déjelo en paz, ya tuvo la explicación que quería- Harry poniéndose nervioso- Tal como dijo Dumblendore, lo que pase en nuestro reino no es su asunto – él y Caeli se miraron

- Harry, Harry- puso la mano en su hombro- tranquilo- le insto a tomar asiento- Caeli es mía- se hizo un abrupto silencio. Severus se giro en su asiento y tomo las manos de la muchacha para luego mirarla a los ojos- eres hija mía, lamento habértelo ocultado todo este tiempo, las mentiras se fueron asentando con el tiempo, y luego ya nunca lo dije- Lucius y Walburga se mostraron muy sorprendidos

-… está bien... de alguna manera ya tenía mis sospechas…Harry y yo ya teníamos nuestras sospechas, no queríamos confrontarte, pensábamos que tenía tu razones

-¿Quién es la madre? – pregunto Lucius intrigado y Severus agacho la cabeza -

- …¿una mortifago?- pregunto Walburga. Severus alzo la cabeza y vio los ojos angustiados de Caeli

- No- dijo firme- es difícil para mí decir la verdad pero ante todo quiero que sepas no eres el fruto de nada malo, quiero que sepas la verdad , tu naciste de aquí- se sostuvo el vientre- de mi, eres una parte de mi,

- eso es imposible- exclamo Walburga Black sorprendida

- Hay casos documentados, sólo hace mucho que no sucedía – intervino Dumblendore

- era algo muy poco común y yo era apenas un hombre, estaba tan asustado, no sé que hubiera hecho si los hubiera perdido, lamento haberme perdido a mi mismo en el camino, y haber tardado tanto en hacer algo, de sólo pensar lo que hubiera pasado

- hiciste lo que pudiste- Harry se puso de pie y se arrodillo junto a él – has sido nuestro padre desde siempre, el único que conocemos, no lo lamentes, siempre has dado lo mejor. Caeli?- Harry le lanzo una mirada pidiéndole que dijera algo

- yo..am lo siento, sospechaba, pero no así, de ti ? ¿Cómo?- estaba algo shockeada. Severus la abrazo y ella se dejo.

- ¡o por Merlín!- Walburga se puso de pie abruptamente y comenzó a medir el piso- o por Merlín..- movía los dedos, parecía estar haciendo cuentas - ¿quién es el otro padre?-

- Severus no tienes que contestar a eso- dijo Lucius

- no! ¿quién es? Es acaso...

- ¡ Walburga esto definitivamente ya no es tu asunto!-

- puedes ser más mi asunto de lo que crees

- ¡suficiente!- Se giraron sorprendidos para ver como la reina Caeli les dirigía una mirada autoritaria, cuándo los hubo callado se agacho de nuevo frente a su padre- Severus..- la expresión de la muchacha cambio completamente, - no tienes que...- Walburga miraba expectante y vio a Severus Snape vacilar

- Claro que tiene que ¿quién es? ¿Qué paso con él? ¿Por qué estas sólo? ¿Está vivo?- Vio como Severus titubeaba, luego miro a Caeli a los ojos

- Sirius Black- dejo salir con una exhalación

- o por Merlín, o Merlín- se llevo una mano a la boca- lo sabia- y acto seguido Walburga Black se desplomo en el suelo.

* * *

><p>comentarios?<p> 


End file.
